Ya te perdí
by Cascabelita
Summary: La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve, pero yo me aferre a tus palabras y ahora por eso quedo destrozada. ¿Me amaste? eso nunca lo sabre, lo que si sé es que yo te amaré por toda la eternidad... EDWARD-OoC (no me gusta Bella Swam, así que ya quedan advertidos... pero aun así espero que le den una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Twilight, espero con ansias su opinión, porque la verdad estoy muy nerviosa.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Subí los escalones que me separaban de esa maravillosa casa de color blanco, antes de tocar tan siquiera la puerta, el sonriente rostro de Alice apareció para darme la bienvenida.

-hola, Allison- saludo con una sonrisa radiante.

-hola, Alice- salude mientras ella me dejaba pasar al salón de la casa, nos acomodamos en el sillón inmaculadamente blanco.

-que linda luces hoy- me dijo y yo no pude evitar sonreír, tan solo a Alice se le ocurre decir eso viendo nuestra situación.

-gracias, pero me veo igual que hace 30 años- le dije.

-ya lo sé- me contesto con un movimiento de mano como restándole importancia.

-me gusta tu blusa- le dije señalando la hermosa blusa color azul.

-gracias… hubieras conseguido ropa igual de hermosa si tan solo me hubieras acompañado ir de compras- hizo un curioso mohín en los labios y una mirada de reproche.

-lo siento- le dije con una mirada de disculpa, la verdad es que ir con Alice de compras es como ir con un niño a la juguetería.

-no importa, ya habrá otra oportunidad y esta vez no te escaparas- me señalo con el dedo índice.

-prometo acompañarte- levante mi mano derecha.

-¿vienes a ver a Edward?- pregunto cambiando totalmente su semblante sonriente a uno preocupado.

-sí, me dijo que lo vería aquí a las 5- consulte mi reloj de pulsera, faltaban 5 minutos- ¿sucede algo?- pregunte preocupada al ver su mirada triste.

-no, nada, no ha de tardar en llegar- me dijo esquivando mi mirada y dando una sutil sonrisa, no quise preguntar más porque sabía de sobra que no diría nada. Escuchamos el ruido del Volvo al estacionarse y seguidamente escuchamos la puerta abrirse dando paso a Edward que como siempre se veía perfecto con su cabello desordenado, su chaqueta negra y una sonrisa ladeada.

-hola- saludo, se acercó a Alice para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego se acercó a mi busque sus labio pero lo único que conseguí fue que depositara un casto beso en mi frente.

-iré a ver a Jasper- dijo Alice, de seguro sintió toda la tensión que se respiraba a nuestro alrededor, le dedique una sonrisa antes de verla desaparecer por las escaleras.

Encare al hombre que se encontraba de pie a mi espalda, su juego y mi incertidumbre ya me estaban cansando, hace más de dos meses que evitaba mis besos y caricias, raramente me llamaba y pocas veces salíamos, jamás le reprochaba nada, a mí me bastaba escuchar escusas baratas para estar tranquila pero cada día esto se volvía insostenible, cada día su rechazo me rompía por dentro y él ni cuenta se daba o realmente era tan cruel que se regocijaba del dolor de mis ojos. Me acerque para abrazarlo y así evitar el frio y el amargo sentimiento que se instalaba en mi pecho, pero el nuevamente me evitaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con temblor en mi voz, yo no tenía la intención de que se escuchara así, yo no quería que el supiera que me estaba destrozando por dentro.

-tenemos que hablar- respondió él con su habitual tono de voz, no había ninguna señal de emoción, tan solo había su cruda indiferencia que me mataba los nervios. Observe sus ojos y pude ver en ellos angustia y ¿lastima?

-eso es obvio- mi voz sonó segura, trate de hacerme la fuerte.

-pero aquí no- dijo él observando a nuestro alrededor.

-entonces vamos a la playa- mencione el lugar donde siempre íbamos para tener más privacidad, lejos de los oídos tanto de vampiros como de lobos y fuera del alcance de la vista de los curiosos.

Salimos de la casa con paso de humanos, en un silencio aterrador, no había nada que decir, nada que reprochar o lamentar, a cada paso sentía que mi paralizado corazón desde hace años se volvía cenizas ardientes quemando todo a su paso, desgarrando y destruyendo sin contemplaciones todo por dentro, el pecho se me oprimía y de haber sido humana hubiera dejado de respirar. Cada paso era un abismo entre él y yo, sentía como si me encontrara en medio del mar luchando contra la corriente que me alejaba de él, luchando para poder tener un segundo más, pero todo se volvía negro y la esperanza se me era arrebatada. No aguante más este sentimiento tan doloroso y profundo, era como si un fierro candente se clavara en mi pecho, sin decirle nada corrí lo más rápido que pude, pensé que al correr ese sentimiento desaparecería pero no fue así, seguía ahí clavado en mi pecho burlándose de mi agonía, segundos después llego él, por un momento vi la confusión en su rostro pero luego lo cambio por su rostro inexpresivo.

Estábamos frente a frente, nunca la cercanía me pareció tan distante, ni una palabra bailaba en sus labios aunque en los míos hay millones esperando su turno para salir, pero antes de hablar quería sentirlo, lo abrace y sorprendentemente él no me rechazo, me apretó contra su pecho y respiro en mi cabello y yo respire el aroma que desprendía esa piel fría, su toxico aroma a menta, en ese abrazo quería fundirme en él, deshacerme en él, convertirme en aire tan solo para rodearlo y acariciarlo sin que él se dé cuenta, sin que haya reproche de por medio, poder tenerlo y estar con él sin que me vea con lastima como lo hace en estos momentos, porque muy en fondo sabe que me dolerán sus palabras pero en sus ojos puedo apreciar la determinación de lo que va a decir. No quería separarme, me dolía tan solo quitar mis brazos de su cintura, sabía que este sería el último momento para tenerlo cerca, me separe lentamente de él y observe sus ojos que me hacían volar al cielo pero que ahora tan solo me aventaba al profundo infierno.

-dime que es lo que pasa- exijo saber ante su endemoniado silencio, es una tortura tener que esperar por sus palabras crueles.

-lo que pasa… es que… no sé cómo decirlo- caminaba de un lado a otro jalando su cabello como pretendiendo arrancárselo.

-tan solo dilo, yo no puedo más- le mire suplicante, pero el tono de mi voz no perdió fuerza.

-me gusta Isabella Swam- dijo con voz firme, todo a alrededor desapareció, tan solo era capaz de escuchar las furiosas olas del mar que no hacían justicia al dolor que estaba en mi pecho, era como si de repente todo hubiera perdido sentido y el sueño donde yo vivía se acababa de romper en mil trozos sin compostura, sentía como si la arena me absorbiera de tan pesada que eran mis penas, escuche el viento soplar con más fuerza como si se burlara de las lágrimas que jamás podría derramar a causa de que estoy seca por dentro, mi corazón inerte dolía demasiado, no tenía fuerza, la debilidad y el dolor absorbía cada sentido de la realidad que me mantenía en la tierra por un momento pensé que me volvería loca, tenía ganas de gritar hasta romper mi garganta, tenía ganas de golpearlo para que sintiera una milésima de lo que yo sentía, pero nada de eso desaparecería mi dolor, nada de eso lograría matarme para que dejara de sufrir en silencio.

Me di la vuelta despacio, no quería verlo, no quería que viera mi rostro impregnado de dolor, no quería ver sus ojos observarme con lastima. Ante mis ojos pasaron las veces que sorprendí a Edward observar a Swan y como ella con el estúpido sonrojo decorando sus mejillas devolvía la mirada. Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos, yo tan solo pensaba que se trataba de una simple curiosidad, pero el destino me golpeo muy fuerte.

-y ¿Qué va pasar ahora?- pregunte en susurro tembloroso, todo en mí se derrumbaba. Ya sabía la repuesta, tan solo quería escucharla de sus labios, para así poderme olvidar de cualquier esperanza que me atara a él.

-creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo- dijo con voz impasible. ¿Tiempo? Él creí que me pondría a esperar a ver como él se decidía entre ella o yo, la tristeza dio paso a la rabia.

-tiempo no, Edward- le grite furiosa mientras me daba la vuelta- es increíble como botas a la basura 2 años de relación y ella en dos meses consiguió por lo que tanto he luchado y amado- le dije expulsando todo el veneno que tenía por dentro, de no hacerlo explotaría, él tan solo me observaba con pena y eso hacía que mi ira aumentara- no me veas así- le grite golpeando su pecho pero por supuesto él no se movió ni un centímetro era más que obvio que él era más fuerte- no quiero tu lastima- seguía golpeándolo, sin que él se defendiera, hasta que me canse.

-por favor tranquilízate- me pido agarrándome de los brazos en un intento de abrazarme.

-suéltame, no quiero que me toques- me solté de su agarre, alejándolo de mi con un empujón- y no me pidas que me calme, cuando eres tú el que provoco esto- le conteste en un siseo- sabes de ahora en adelante tendrás todo el maldito tiempo que quieras para conquistar a la estúpida de Isabella Swan, porque tú y yo terminamos- le dije con una mirada llena de burla y rabia.

-eso es lo que quieres- su voz sonaba áspera y angustiosa.

-no, cielo- dije con falsa dulzura- no te equivoques, eso es lo que tú quieres, pero eres un maldito cobarde que no puede decírmelo a la cara- dije con veneno cada letra.

-lo que yo quiero es tiempo para aclarar esto- pidió él un poco suplicante.

-no, querido, somos vampiros pero eso no significa que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo- respondí con una descarada caricia en su mejilla, el orgullo ya había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo- entonces si eso es todo, me voy- le dije con la intensión de alejarme lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, ir a donde ya no pueda sentir su aroma.

-no, no te vayas así- me agarro del brazo en un intento de pegarme a su pecho, ahí donde era mi refugio, al lugar donde siempre pertenecí, con toda la fuerza de mi voluntad que era dirigida por mi terquedad y orgullo, me solté bruscamente de su agarre- tan solo dame tiempo- continuo él hablando mandándome una mirada dolida por rechazar su contacto.

-no, la repuesta siempre será no, adiós- fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo con destino a mi casa, no podría creer que habían pasado varias horas ya casi se ocultaba el sol, en mi interior sentía cristales rompiéndose lastimándome en el proceso de su destrucción, mi mente no dejaba de repetirse** "**_**me gusta Isabella Swam", **_ se repetía mil veces en mi cabeza y risas macabras se escuchaban señalando mi dolor.

Llegue a mi casa, me encerré en ella, me sentía morir y eso es patético ya que la vida la había perdido hace 30 años, me dolía el pecho sentía como si de repente una gran roca hubiera caído encima de mí y nadie fuera capaz de ayudarme, sentía como si la piel se me fuera arrancada a tiras, mi cabeza quería explotar a causa de cada recuerdo y mis ojos hormigueaban signo del llanto que me era imposible de expulsar, todo a alrededor daba vueltas, me sentía perdida, me acosté en el suelo del salón abrazando mis rodillas en un intento de no sentirme tan sola, de no sentirme repudiada, quería despertarme de esta pesadilla, que todo fuera un mal sueño y que Edward llegara y me abrazara para decirme que me amaba. ¿En qué momento me dejo de amar? ¿En qué momento deje de enamorarlo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿En qué momento ella se metió en mi cuento? ¿Será que nuestra historia ya llego a su fin?, un remolino de preguntas sin respuesta se acoplaban en mi cabeza.

-mentiroso- dije en un murmullo- tu nunca me amaste, yo no era más que la estúpida que te salvo de no estar solo, eres un maldito mentiroso, que ganabas con decirme que me amabas si no era verdad, no era más que una vil mentira, egoísta nunca te importo hacerme daño, llenando mi cabeza de falsas ilusiones, haciéndome sentir única, mientras esperabas a la indicada, a una estúpida humana- quería destruir todo pero me sentía tan débil que me era imposible levantarme.

Quería no sentirme tan sola, quería a alguien que me quisiera, todo mi maldito cuento de amor se había esfumado, era como si Edward no hubiera sido más que un producto de mi cruel imaginación que ahora desaparecía, dejándome más sola y rota. Odio la idea de la soledad en la que me encuentro sumida. Mirando el techo empecé a recordar toda mi vida como humana, siempre estuve sola, mi madre murió cuando apenas tenía ocho años, mi padre dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo dejándome a un lado al cuidado de mi nana, mi vida siempre era ser la señorita perfecta delante de mi padre para ver si así notaba mi presencia pero lo único que conseguía de él no era más que un movimiento de cabeza.

A mi corta edad de 18 años yo ya conocía lo placentero du un trago, lo toxico de un cigarro y lo adictivo de las drogas y en una de mis noches de "diversión" fue donde me convertí en lo que soy ahora, agarre el auto de mi padre a una velocidad desquiciada y con el alto grado de alcohol que corría por mi venas termine chocando contra un árbol y lo único que escuche antes de "morir" fue –_**es tan joven y hermosa para terminar así-**_

Después de mi transformación me levante en una cama pensando que había sido un pesadilla, el ardor en mi garganta no me dejaba pensar con claridad y era insoportable, escuche como la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba se empezaba abrir y por ahí apareció el hombre que me cuidaría como una hermana demostrándome todo el cariño que nunca tuve, su cara era extremadamente pálida, sus ojos era de un raro color ámbar y tenía un aura de peligro pero que aun así me daba confianza, su sonrisa era simplemente perfecta. Camino hacia mí, e instintivamente me aleje al ver con la poca ropa que me encontraba, yo tan solo llevaba una camisa que al parecer era de hombre porque me queda muy grande.

-tranquila, no voy hacerte daño- dijo él con una voz tan melodiosa que parecía de un ángel.

-eso no lo sé, tal vez ya lo hiciste- respondí de manera altanera que al parecer a él le causo gracia dejando salir una risa que me hipnotizaba.

-ten toma esto- me dijo después de unos minutos ofreciéndome un vaso con un líquido que no podía ver, pero tenía un aroma tan dulce que se me hacía antójale así que prácticamente me arroje a él bebiéndomelo todo- ¿quieres más?- yo tan solo asentí, salió tan solo unos segundos de la habitación para volver con una jarra llena de ese exquisito líquido, al beberme la jarra completa quede satisfecha- bueno ahora que ya terminaste creo que te debo una explicación- dijo él acomodándose en una silla cerca de la cama. Me conto todo, su nombre era Karl y él fue mi hermano, vivimos juntos por 20 años, hasta que unos malditos vampiros lo destruyeron, pero antes que eso pasara él me pidió que me fuera de Inglaterra, así fue como me quede nuevamente sola y me mude a América.

Conocí a los Cullen 7 años después de ir vagando por varios países, por consecuencia conocí a Edward, ellos me recibieron felices y nuevamente pensé que jamás estaría sola, pero vaya que siempre me equivoco, pero esta vez la equivocación me salió cara, pagaría con lágrimas saladas imposibles de derramar, el sabor amargo de los recuerdos de cada beso, las llamas ardientes de cada caricia en mi piel y las malditas palabras de amor.

Me levante, mi espalda se tornó rígida y mis manos estaban en puños, cada recuerdo, cada risa, cada palabra, cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso, todo se acumulaba en mi cabeza como un tornado, sentí la furia y el dolor crecer provocando temblores en mi cuerpo, era como si de repente la fuerza hubiera regresado con una potencia devastadora, empecé a sentir como en mi pecho se formaba un nudo que quería ser liberado con llanto pero como eso es imposible, grite, grite muy fuerte desgarrando mi garganta, grite con la esperanza de no sentirme tan herida, dejando salir en ese grito mi dolor, mi grito espanto la fauna del bosque que rodeaba mi casa, sentí vibrar los cristales de los ventanales.

En menos de un minuto, tal vez más, tal vez menos, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a Emmet, su rostro mostraba preocupación al igual que todos, atrás de él vi a Rosalie y un poco más atrás estaba Alice y Jasper. Un segundo después Emmet me agarraba de los hombros y sus ojos revisaban cada parte de mí como si pudiera tener una herida.

-nena ¿estás bien?- pregunto, pero yo estaba en un trance tan solo sentía ira y dolor.

-no me toques- le grite, trate soltarme de su agarre, pero no podía.

-Allison reacciona, por favor- escuchaba la voz de Rosalie, pero era una voz lejana- tranquilízate, linda.

-Allison, mírame, pequeña mírame, mírame nena- decía Emmet sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos buscaban los míos.

-Allison reacciona, por favor linda reacciona- escuche la voz preocupada de Alice.

-tú lo sabias y no me dijiste nada- le grite y vi como su rostro se contraía de susto- me lo hubieras dicho, pero no, tu siempre tan considerada con él, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Edward y Swam se entendían? me hubieras evitado esta humillación, yo confiaba en ti- su rostro tenia muestra de dolor y me sentí mal por ella, pero mi coraje era más fuerte.

-Allison… yo… lo siento…- me dijo en un murmullo.

-te pregunte Alice y dijiste que nada pasaba, viste que Edward me iba a dejar y aun así no fuiste capaz, tú también me lastimaste- le grite, me sentía traicionada, por ella, por mi mejor amiga y hermana.

-aahhhh- un grito me hizo voltear, a un lado del salón estaba Jasper arrodillado sosteniendo su pecho con una mano.

-Jas, por favor cálmate- decía la pequeña de los Cullen acariciando su cabello mientras le susurraba palabras al oído.

-ira… dolor- susurro Jasper, jadeaba, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos es un intento de calmarme, pero no podía, quería calmarme por él, pero era inevitable no sentirme de esta manera.

-llévatelo, llévatelo- le grite a Alice, me dolía más ver como sufría él por mi culpa, pero yo no me podía detener.

-vamos Jas- dijo ejerciendo fuerza para levantarlo, antes de llegar a la puerta me voltio a ver con una mirada apenada. Salieron de la casa dejándome sola con Rosalie y Emmet.

-nena, contrólate- pidió nuevamente Rosalie.

-no, no quiero- grite, mientras sentía como los fuertes brazos de Emmet me rodeaban, me pegaban a su pecho, empecé a golpearlo en los brazos, pero era inútil, me sentía tan pequeña e indefensa entre sus brazos, tan solo me recargue en su pecho cuando las fuerzas me abandonaron nuevamente. Emmet me levanto en brazos y me deposito en el sillón, mientras Rosalie acariciaba mi cabello.

-tu eres fuerte, pequeña, estarás bien- me dijo Emmet depositando un beso en mi mejilla. Mi hermano mayor, como lo amaba.

-nena, tranquila- dijo dulcemente Rose en mi oído, era increíble cómo podía cambiar su semblante frio a tierno, claro que casi nunca lo demostraba.

-abrázame- le pedí, ella me rodeo con sus delgados brazos mientras me acariciaba el cabello y no dejaba de repetir palabras tranquilizadores, Alice y Rose, son mis mejores amigas, no podría esperar menos de ellas, ahora ya calmada me sentía mal por haberle gritado de esa manera a Alice, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Cerré mis ojos en un intento de encontrar la paz y el olvido que provocaba dormir, pero no pude, poco a poco los temblores de mi cuerpo desaparecieron, coloque mi cabeza en el regazo de Rose, ella seguía acariciando mi cabello mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, por un momento pensé que era Esme la que estaba a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y pude notar la mira de Emmet en mi rostro, tenía una mirada preocupada, le devolví la mirada tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿ya estas tranquila?- pregunto Rose dulcemente.

-sí, pero me duele Rose, me duele mucho, creo que el cualquier momento me volveré loca- le dije muy bajito- lo amo, lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser, lo quiero a mi lado… quiero adiarlo por causarme tanto dolor pero no puedo. Me siento destruida, siento que me romperé en mil pedazos.

-eso no pasara, nosotros estaremos contigo- respondió ella dedicándome una sonrisa igual que Emmet, por un momento sentí envidia, él jamás voltearía a ver a otra mujer teniendo a Rosalie a su lado y ella jamás dejaría a Emmet por nada en el mundo, lo de ellos si es amor.

-nena, siempre estaremos para ti- me aseguro mi hermano mientras tomaba mis manos.

-saben que los amo ¿verdad?- los dos rieron y asintieron.

-lo sabemos- respondieron a coro- y nosotros te adoramos a ti, eres nuestra hermanita- dijo cariñosamente Emmet. Me levante bruscamente del sillón y me disponía a salir.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto mi hermano grandote bloqueándome el paso.

-tengo que disculparme con Alice, fue una estupidez reclamarle cuando ella no tiene vela en este entierro

-no te preocupes, ella está bien, te quiero mucho y sabe que estabas alterada cuando dijiste todo eso- me dijo Rose tomando mi mano para guiarme nuevamente al sillón.

-pero no fue justo- le dije bajito.

-no lo fue, pero estas dolida y aunque no lo creas ella ya te disculpo por eso, y te lo vuelvo a repetir ella te quiere

-en verdad no quiero dejarlas, pero creo que Esme y Carlisle estarán muy preocupados- dijo Emmet, seguidamente le dio un beso en los labios a Rose y uno a mí en la frente, salió corriendo de la casa.

-y Esme ¿Por qué no vino?- pregunte un poco sorprendida por no estar aquí ella con su instinto maternal no me hubiera dejado sola.

-ella y Carlisle fueron de caza- respondió con simpleza Rose.

-¿no quieres cazar? La verdad a mí me hace falta- le dije, quería quitarme toda esta adrenalina y que mejor cazando. Ella tan solo se limitó a mover la cabeza, para luego salir corriendo por el bosque.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV.

Maldición era lo único que podía pensar, como es que me atreví decirle eso, como me atreví decirle que me gustaba Isabella Swam, cuando era a ella a quien yo amaba, la amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero tenía que ser sincero con ella, hace mucho se dio cuenta pero nunca se atrevía a preguntarme. Pero yo la amo pero también me gusta Bella. Pero jamás me imagine perderla, no quiero perderla, me arrepentí de mis palabras en el momento que su carita siempre risueña cambio a una de dolor, me dolió el pecho al ver sus ojos cuando se lo dije, ver esos preciosos ojos verdes tristes y en ese momento me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pedirle perdón y decirle que se olvidara de mis estúpidas palabras, que ella era todo lo que necesitaba en este mundo, que ella era mi existencia, que todo me faltaba si ella no estaba. Intente abrazarla pero ella me lo impidió, me dolió a un más su rechazo, me golpeo y yo la deje para sentir así su contacto, me llamo cobarde y muy bien me lo tenía merecido, porque fui un estúpido, no me di cuenta a tiempo a quien realmente amo.

Yo desde que la vi por primera vez supe que ella era todo para mí, ella era simplemente perfecta, era dulce, tierna, cariñosa, pero a la vez tenía un carácter endemoniado que hacía que me volviera loco, su carita hermosa parecida a la de una niña, su sonrisa era dulce como la de un ángel, y a pesar de su transformación sus ojos guardaban inocencia, travesura y picardía, su voz era suave y cantarina común en cualquier vampiro, pero para mí su voz era como canto de sirena simplemente me hipnotizaba, me encantaba abrazarla parecía que fue hecha para estar en mis brazos, su hermoso cabello rizado negro con destellos rojizos con olor a freesia que caía en forma de cascada hasta su cintura me enloquecía y más si enterraba mis dedos en él, su boca pequeña de labios carnosos y rojos con sabor a sandia era mi droga, la suavidad de su piel con ese exquisito aroma a vainilla y flores era algo a lo que me volví adicto, me encantaba cuando le hacía bromas a los demás, ver la cantar o bailar era un deleite para mis sentidos, ella era mi amuleto, ella me hacía volar pero al mismo tiempo ponía mis pies en la tierra, ella me volvía loco pero cuerdo a la vez, ella era mi dolor de cabeza pero a las vez mi analgésico, era hermosa de pies a cabeza, tanto así que no soportaba que ningún hombre se le acercara o la viera. Ahora por imbécil tal vez nunca la vuelva abrazar o besar o acariciar, todo lo arruine, acabe con mi vida con simples palabras, ya no le encontraba sentido seguir así.

Pero por Bella, no tenía claro que era lo que sentía, era raro y me gustaba, pero no la amaba, nunca podría quererla teniendo a Allison a mi lado, pero me gustaba su cara decorado por el sonrojo, su sonrisa nerviosa y tímida, sus ojos achocolatados y ese suave cabello oscuro, su manera de hablar siempre tan silenciosa como susurro, el latido de su corazón me gusta y el olor de su sangre me encantaba, pero nada comparado con Mi Allison, porque sí, ella era mía y de nadie más, ella mi sueño hecho realidad, ella mi cielo, mi música, mi complemento para pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos.

Tenía ganas de llorar, llamarla y decirle que mi mundo se desmoronaba si no estaba a mi lado, decirle que en mi pecho había un hueco desde el momento en que ella se fue, gritarle que me perdonara, que me volvería su esclavo si me dedicaba tan solo una sonrisa, que me diera una mirada para poder seguir existiendo, que yo le pintaría un mural en las paredes de la casa o en el mismísimo mar sin con eso ella me perdona, aunque sabe bien que odio pintar, que le tocaría el piano todo un mes completo sin parar para que ella pueda bailar o cantar, que jugaría con ella a las escondidillas aunque eso me parezca infantil, comprarle cada libro del mundo tan solo porque ella decía que no tenía suficientes, que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera pero que siempre estuviera mi lado, que todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad sin ella porque ella es mi luz. ¿Qué haría sin ella ahora? Fuerza para seguir no tenía, ella era energía, ella era mi alegría y felicidad simplemente era TODO, no había palabras para describir lo que ella era para mí, ella es el reflejo de mi alma, más bien ella es mi alma. ¿Y ahora como le hago para que me perdone? Sería capaz de todo, entregarle el cielo en un puño de papel, bajar cada estrella para hacerle una corana, regalarle la luna para que ella decore su habitación.

-Edward ¿quieres calmarte?- escuche la cansada voz de Jasper en la habitación, todos mis hermanos estaban reunidos.

-¿de qué hablas?- trate de hacer el desentendido, no tenía ganas de escuchar las críticas que podrían hacer.

-tus emociones están descontroladas, principalmente la culpa, el arrepentimiento y el dolor- respondió la fastidiosa voz de Jas, jamás en lo que llevábamos viviendo juntos me había parecido tan molesto.

-eso no es cierto- le dije de manera cortante no quería seguir escuchando su voz, ni sus pensamientos, así que lo mejor que hice fue cerrar mi mente.

-hermano mío, aquí el empático tiene razón, a simple vista se te nota- contesto la voz de Emmet sin despegar su mirada del nuevo video juego que le regalo Esme, por increíble que sonase, por ser el día del niño.

-hermanito debes tranquilizarte- tomo la palabra Alice, estaba sentada en las piernas de Jasper.

-lo sabes ¿verdad?

-sí- ella movió la cabeza en modo de afirmación para darle más énfasis a su respuesta.

-¿entonces entiendes como me siento?- le dije, ella para mí era mi confidente.

-sí, aunque…-

-eres estúpido, fuiste tú quien la dejo, ahora no te quejes- la antipática y fría voz de Rosalie interrumpió lo que Alice estaba a punto de decir. Ella se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista de manera aburrida, su cara mostraba lo molesta que estaba. Es obvio ella, cuesta creerlo, pero quiere a Allison, fácilmente la acepto como de la familia.

-cállate- le gruñí e inmediatamente Emmet se interpuso enfrente de la rubia. Yo no estaba de humor para escuchar ni hablar con alguien, y Rosalie lo único que hacía era insultarme, por muy merecido que me lo tenga.

-Eddy- trato de tranquilizarme Emmet, y digo trato porque lo único que consiguió de mi parte fue otro gruñido, me molestaba que me llamara así.

-cuesta escuchar la verdad, cuesta escuchar que ella ahora no querrá saber nada de ti, que fuiste mejor dicho eres un estúpido cobarde- dijo la rubia sin quitar su vista de la revista, escuchar el veneno que expulsaba Rosalie me enfermaba, sentí los brazos de Emmet sujetarme en el momento que trate de tirarme hacia ella, sus palabras eran ciertas y eso era lo que más me dolía, ella jamás volvería conmigo. Así como rápidamente me exalte me calme, bueno también ayudo a que Jasper envió una oleada de calma.

-Rose, ya basta- Alice se levantó y se puso enfrente de la rubia, pero esta tan solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia- Ed, tranquilízate- acaricio mi cabello de manera suave, Emmet me soltó y se sentó a lado se su esposa, cuando sintió que ya no era un peligro.

-es que… odio aceptarlo, pero Rose tiene razón, por mi estupidez la perdí- dije en voz alta caminando de un lado para otro.

-¿la amas?- pregunto ella dulcemente, mirándome con si fuera un pequeño niño indefenso y era así como me sentía.

-sí, la amo, la amo con locura- le confesé. Escuche un bufido de Rose.

-aja, pero que bonita manera de demostrar amor, dejándola por otra, sí que eres creativo- dijo irónicamente la rubia, pero esta vez sí levanto la mirada y me mostraba realmente como se sentía y decir que estaba molesta era poco, ella estaba furiosa.

-basta ya- le grito de vuelta Alice apuntándola con su dedo índice y Rose volvió a lo suyo como si nada- pues si en verdad la amas, tendrás que hacer mucho para que ella te perdone, la verdad estará muy dolida, y me preocupa que todavía no haya venido aquí para hablar con nosotras- dijo la pequeña duende refiriéndose a ella y a Rose, que en estos momentos había salido con Emmet a la terraza.

-debe estar con Black- dije en un gruñido y una punzada de celos me invadió. Yo no entendía como ella podía estar cerca de él cuando su olor es tan repugnante.

-posiblemente- contesto la pequeña pelinegra. Se alejó de mí para regresar a los brazos de Jas, dedicándome una tierna sonrisa.

Seguí dentro de mis pensamientos, ideando una y mil maneras para que ella me perdone, necesito con urgencia un plan, no puedo estar así ni un día más, 24 horas sin verla, sin abrazar o besarla me está volviendo loco y más pensando que puede estar en los brazos de Black me enferma, por muy amigos que sean me molesta y me da rabia, todavía ni se cómo fue que acepte esa amistad. Ya me acuerdo ella tan solo me lo pidió primero amablemente con varios besos y palabras dulces, ya luego se puso furiosa y me grito que dejara de ser un inmaduro y cuando vi que se iba a ir sin darme un abrazo le dije que estaba de acuerdo y pues aquí estoy muriendo de celos pensando que ella puede estar en sus brazos y me importa muy poco si él tiene novia y esta perdidamente enamorado, lo sé porque lo vi en su mente, pero aun así no soporto que este cerca de ella.

Mis hermanos volvieron a lo suyo, cada uno metido en sus asuntos, hasta que un grito desgarrador se escuchó en medio de la tranquilidad que proporcionaba el bosque, nos alertó a todos, era un grito fuerte y doloroso que me quito el aliento, me dolió el alma tan solo de escucharlo.

-Allison- escuche decir a Rose, quien inmediatamente salió por la puerta seguida por Emmet.

En el momento que escuche su nombre, fue como recibir el impacto de una bala de cañón en el pecho, mi mente me jugaba una mala jugada imaginando a la mujer que amo siendo atacada por varios vampiros o una manada de lobos, era insoportable la idea de perderla para siempre. Pero algo me decía que ese grito no era de ayuda o miedo, ese grito fue formado del dolor. Un maldito dolor del cual soy culpable. Mis piernas por fin reaccionaron y corrí a la puerta cuando sentí un par de brazos detenerme, estuve a punto de descuartizar al individuo que tuvo la osadía de detener mi carrera.

-Edward, la que grito fue Allison- escuche decir a Alice cuando yo desesperadamente intentaba escapar de los brazos de Jasper- hermanito veme, por favor- pidió ella colocando ambas manos en mi rostro, es que acaso no entendía la necesidad que tenía por saber si ella estaba bien, no entendía que con cada segundo mi dolor crecía más.

-Allison, está desesperada y dolida, desde aquí puedo sentirlo, es mejor que te quedes, para que ella no se altere más- hablo esta vez Jasper, y aunque mi corazón se rompa por no saber de ella, él tiene razón, soy yo el culpable y si voy tal vez se altere más y yo no quiero eso. Poco a poco me fui calmando, aunque mis ansías de salir corriendo no desaparecían, tenía que quedarme para que ella este bien.

-prometo que te avisaremos- dijo Alice antes de salir corriendo junto con Jasper.

Me senté en el suelo, el dolor de mi pecho poco a poco se extendía a cada parte de mi cuerpo, todo en mi dolía, lo único que quiero es salir corriendo abrazarla y besarla hasta fundirme en ella, pedirle perdón de rodillas, gritarle a todo el mundo que la amo, que amo a Allison, pero ahora por mi maldita estupidez la perdí, la perdí y me duele como jamás pensé que dolería perder a una mujer, tengo que decirle que la amo, que la adoro y que sin ella me siento morir, me siento roto, destruido. Ya no quiero estar así el dolor es demasiado grande, siento que no cabe en mi cuerpo, tenía también ganas de gritar, así como ella lo hizo. Yo tengo que conseguir su perdón y si no lo logro yo mismo le pediré a la manada de licántropos que me destruyan, total ya lo estaré si ella no está en mis brazos.

Estaba desesperado, por mi culpa ella está sufriendo, y si ella está sintiendo la mitad de lo que yo siento se ha de sentir morir, maldición, pero que hago. Mi angustia crece con el pasar de los minutos, la respiración se vuelve lenta y dolorosa, las imagines de los momentos felices pasan tan rápido en mi cabeza que no logro concentrarme en ninguna, hasta que llega el recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez…

_Flash Back_

_Llevábamos más de un mes viviendo en Forks, el tratado con los de la reserva volvió a establecerse, cada uno de la manada se nos fue presentado en una manera de poder estar en paz. Pero un miércoles por la tarde varios gruñidos nos alertaron de un posible peligro e inmediatamente salimos, en el aire pudimos percibir el olor a lobos pero este se combinaba con el de alguien más, era vampiro eso no había duda, ese aroma era suave y delicioso, llegamos al lugar del origen._

_Vimos como varios lobos enormes rodeaban a un vampiro, más bien a una vampira, ella mostro una valentía admirable, se mantenía en una posición altiva y orgullosa, sin despegar la mirada del jefe de la manada, que por lo que tenía entendido su nombre es Sam, parecía retarlo, cuando nos vio llegar nos observó a cada uno como analizándonos, todo iba bien hasta que poso sus ojos en los míos y fue como por fin aprender a respirar, su mirada me llevo a creer que mi corazón latía nuevamente, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y por un momento dude que fuera vampiro, pero realmente era, su piel ligeramente iluminada por los rayos del sol brillaba como diamante, ella quito los ojos de los míos y volvió a ponerlos en el alfa de la manada._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Carlisle._

_-mi nombre es Allison y soy de Inglaterra- contesto ella, su voz era suave y tranquila, como si se encontrara en medio de un jardín de flores y no rodeada de lobos esperando el momento de atacarla._

_-nos presentaríamos, pero creo que es más importante arreglar esto, ellos cuidan la reserva y tú eres nueva así que para ellos eres un peligro- le contesto esta vez Esme, como siempre su voz se mantenía dulce._

_-yo, no lo sabía, acabo de llegar y si se preocupan por lo de la alimentación, les puedo decir que soy vegetariana- contesto ella, viendo directamente los ojos del lobo negro._

_-en ese caso, podremos hablar con los ancianos- se escuchó una voz, y ante nosotros se presentó la segunda manada que cuidaba la reserva, que en este caso el alfa era Jacob Black, quien le dedico una sonrisa a Allison como si fueran amigos. Un gruñido de protesta se escuchó por parte del lobo negro, pero Black lo ignoro completamente._

_-entonces hablare con los ancianos- contesto ella, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa, sonrisa que me enfermo de ¿celos? Eso no era posible, apenas la estoy conociendo._

_-iremos contigo- contesto Esme posicionándose alado de ella._

_-¿Qué? Apenas la están conociendo y se van a meter en problemas por ella- la voz de molestia no podía ser de otra que Rosalie, quien le dio una mirada nada linda a la recién llegada y lo que me causo gracia fue que ella se la devolvió de la misma manera._

_-no es necesario, la muñequita rubia tiene razón- contesto amablemente ella. _

-_pero de todos modos, vemos que nadie te acompaña y si tú quieres podrías ser parte de la familia- si Esme confiaba en ella es por algo, su instinto maternal nunca le fallaba. El gruñido de Rose y Sam se escuchó por el bosque._

_-de… de acuerdo, la verdad es que estoy sola- vi como sus ojos se iluminaban por las palabras de Esme._

_-eso es genial- contesto con entusiasmo Alice- seremos hermanas y podremos ir de compras- la efusiva de Alice se abalanzo a abrazarla. Rose tan solo bufo._

_-vaya, ya tenemos nueva hermanita- hablo esta vez Emmet con una sonrisa. Quien recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de la rubia._

_-entonces todo está arreglado, nosotros iremos hablar con los ancianos para informarle que tenemos nueva integrante en la familia- hablo Carlisle dirigiéndose a Sam y por supuesto al niño de sonrisa estúpida, Black, quien por lo que pude leer en su mente le agrado la nueva vampira y está enamorado de Leah, bueno eso es un alivio._

_-entonces, nosotros pediremos la audiencia con los ancianos, ya luego les informaremos- dijo Black._

_-gracias- fue todo lo que dijo Carlisle antes de que las dos manadas se fueran._

_-creo que lo mejor es volver a la casa, ahí hablaremos- dijo Esme- Allison, ¿tienes equipaje o no traes nada?- pregunto amablemente._

_-estoy hospedada en un hotelito del centro de Forks._

_-bueno, ya luego iras por tus maletas._

_-gracias por intervenir, la verdad ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tantos lobos a mi alrededor- hablo ella con una tímida sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro._

_-no hay nada que agradecer, bueno ya llegamos, adelante- la invito a pasar Carlisle. Ella entro con timidez y empezó a observar todo a su alrededor con sus brillantes ojos verdes._

_-que hermosa casa- contesto ella maravillada._

_-gracias, pero creo que es el momento de presentarnos, ella es Esme, mi esposa- Esme le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo- ella es Alice- la duendecillo de la familia la abrazo nuevamente- él es Jasper- el aludido tan solo le sonrió, al parecer le agrado- ella es Rosalie- la rubia tan solo la quedo viendo despectivamente a lo cual Allison tan solo le sonrió provocando el enojo de esta- él es Emmet- el grandulón de mi hermano la abrazo como si llevara meses sin verla y por lo cual recibió otro golpe por parte de Rose- él es Edward- por fin me presento Carlisle, ella poso su dulce mirada en mis ojos, me sentí volar, sentí que por fin tenía todo lo que me faltaba y por lo cual tenía que vivir. Ella estiro su mano y yo la tome entre la mía, su mano era pequeña, suave y delicada, una corriente eléctrica me atravesó de pies a cabeza, me hundí en su mirada esmeralda y cuando ella me sonrió me sentí el ser más feliz del universo, fue como por fin tener las ganas de vivir. Inconscientemente le sonreí de vuelta-y yo soy Carlisle- se presentó, rompiendo mi burbuja, mi nube de felicidad. _

_-bueno como ya escucharon mi nombre es Allison Taylor, soy de Inglaterra- se presentó a todos con una maravillosa sonrisa capaz de iluminar el mundo entero- en verdad muchas gracias- vi como Jasper me enviaba una sonrisa divertida, como se me olvido, es obvio que él ya sintió todas mis emociones juntas, le sonreí de vuelta, en un intento de hacerme el loco. Ella nuevamente me voltio a ver y me di cuenta de algo importante, no escuchaba ningún pensamiento de ella, trate de entrar en su mente, pero en vez de encontrarme con una muralla como es habitual en algunos vampiros, no encontré nada, era como si su mente no existiera ningún pensamiento, como si todo estuviera en blanco y eso es algo difícil. _

_A partir de entonces ella formo parte de la familia y sorprendentemente se llevó muy rápido con Rose y pues yo me atreví a confesarle que la amaba como tres meses después y ella me confeso lo mismo. Ella decidió no vivir con nosotros, decía que no quería abusar de nuestra amabilidad y que también ella necesitaba su privacidad, así fue como empezó a vivir en una cabaña cerca de ahí._

_Fin de Flash Back_

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse me saca de mi recuerdo más valioso, el recuerdo donde mi vida empezó, al salón entran agarrados de las manos Esme y Carlisle.

-¿y tus hermanos?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-están con Allison- le respondí.

-¿le paso algo?- la preocupada voz de Esme me enterneció, ella tan solo vive para estar al pendiente de nosotros.

-espero que no, en todo caso yo soy el culpable- le respondí dejando salir toda mi tristeza.

-¿de qué hablas, cielo?- Esme se acercó a mí, acariciando dulcemente mi rostro y dándome una mirada preocupada.

-Allison y yo terminamos… pero todo fue mi culpa y ahora me arrepiento, yo la amo- le digo con un suspiro y ella como buena madre me abraza.

-tranquilo mi amor- dice ella- estoy segura que Allison te perdonara, ella igual te ama, esto no es más que una etapa difícil

-ojala y así sea, yo fui un estúpido, yo la quiero pero lo arruine- le dije desesperado, no tenía fuerzas. Mis ganas de vivir se vuelven nulas.

Sentí como se acercaban Alice y Jasper, entraron a la casa y la pequeña pelinegra mostraba un poco de dolor en su rostro y Jas se tomaba el pecho como si le doliera.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte parándome de salto y preocupado por su palabras.

-esta descontrolada y muy dolida- me dijo Jasper enojado, muy enojado, no sabía si era por sentir las emociones de ella o por mi culpa al ser el causante.

-Jas, cálmate- le pidió Alice abrazándolo.

-¿es que tú no la viste o qué?… ella está mal y todo por la culpa de Edward- grito- ¿dime que ganabas con hacerle daño?

-sé que todo es mi culpa, pero yo la amo- le grite de vuelta.

-eres un desgraciado- dijo Jasper agarrándome del cuello de la camisa. Realmente estaba furioso conmigo, y en su ojos pude ver las ganas que tenía de golpearme, es obvio desde que ella llego se hizo querer por todos, hasta por algunos lobos.

-Jasper cálmate, por favor- pidió Carlisle sujetándolo de los brazos para que me soltara. Cuando lo logro Alice y Esme se lo llevaron a la cocina para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué voy hacer? Ahora hasta mi hermano me odia

-él no te odia hijo, lo que pasa es que de seguro sintió todas la emociones de Allison y eso le afecto a él- contesto posando su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Me quede acostado en el sofá, mi mente era un mar de recuerdos y planes sin concretar, intentaba concentrarme en los sonidos del exterior para saber si mis hermanos volverían con noticias pronto. La actitud de Alice y Jasper, me dejo muy preocupado.

Después de una hora, minutos o segundos, la verdad ya no tenía noción del tiempo, llego Emmet, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-ella está bien- dijo Emmet antes de que yo pudiera formular la pregunta- nos costó tranquilizarla

-¿ella dónde está?- le pregunte. Mientras Esme salía por la puerta de la cocina y se posicionaba a lado de Carlisle.

-se quedó con Rose- me dijo el sentándose pesadamente en el mueble y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás

-¿está sufriendo mucho?- le pregunte, yo me estaba muriendo por dentro, y su respuesta me destrozaría.

-sí- contesto él en un murmullo- la verdad hermano, no sé qué le habrás hecho, pero ella esta devastada- me conto Emmet lanzándome una mirada de reproche y hablando con una seriedad poco usual en él.

-maldición, sé que le hice daño y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, yo la amo- le conteste restregando mi cara con ambas mano en un intento de tranquilizarme- ¿será que podre ir a verla?- le pregunte esperanzado de poder verla nuevamente aunque sea tan solo para gritarme que me odia.

-no creo que sea lo más conveniente, ella apenas se acaba de controlar y pues la verdad siento que si vas Rosalie te arrancara la cabeza- claro mi querida hermana rubia antes de irse estaba furiosa después de ver a Allison ha de ser un volcán en plena erupción.

Me senté derrotado en las escaleras fuera de la casa, respiro el aroma penetrante del bosque y el viento me hace el favor de traer el aroma de Allison, MI Allison, su dulce y delicado aroma, ese que me hace soñar y que la convierte en mi musa. Todo alrededor pierde sentido si ella aparece y sus ojos son la representación divina de las siete maravillas del mundo, su sonrisa me da un pase directo para ir al cielo y sus manos acariciando mi rostro son el sublime acto del paraíso, sus besos me dan libertad y yo vivo tan solo porque ella me abraza y susurra despacio en mi oído que me ama. Ahora la agonía de no tenerla a mi lado me quema en la hoguera de la desolación, la tristeza me consume, el corazón se parte al recordar sus últimas palabras _**–ADIOS- **_mi cabeza repite eso mil veces más y en cada uno se lleva trozos de mi alma.

Me pare inmediatamente cuando sentí a Rosalie llegar, apareció delante de mí, me di cuenta que en el marco de la puerta se encontraban Esme y Carlisle. Rosalie paso a mi lado dedicándome una mirada cargada de coraje, no dijo nada aun viendo mis ojos llenos de preguntas, intente entrar en su mente pero fui bloqueado. Paso a la casa, yo la verdad no sabía que pasaba, pensé que llegaría a gritarme, pero ella tan solo empezó a subir las escaleras.

-dime como esta- le pedí casi en un ruego. Ella se detuvo en el quinto escalón y me observo de manera altiva.

-a ti que te importa- dijo ella secamente, no elevo su tono de voz era más bien un siseo.

-sabes que me importa Rose… yo la amo- le dije acercándome a ella.

-no, tu no la amas… la lastimaste como no tienes idea- me grito ella, si no la conociera pensaría que a ella también le duele.

-sé que fui un estúpido, pero la amo- le grite, necesitaba saber de ella, con cada segundo mi vida se volvía una amarga agonía.

-cállate… no digas amarla- me grito ella, apenas en un segundo estaba delante de mí y su mirada había dolor y odio.

-por favor Rose, sabes bien que la amo- le dije en un susurro desesperado.

-el que ama no lastima Edward, el que ama no traiciona y tu hiciste ambas- me grito la más pura verdad en mi cara, en mi garganta sentía acido quemándome.

-cálmate Rose- pidió Esme, mientras Emmet se posicionaba en su espalda abrazándola por la cintura.

-es que tú no la viste, Esme, ella estaba descontrolada, realmente le dolía, ustedes no vieron como el dolor remplazo su cara risueña y su mirada traviesa- dijo ella con una voz que sorprendió a todos, su voz era temblorosa como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Rose tiene razón, ella estaba mal- hablo esta vez Emmet, dejo un beso en la cabeza de la rubia para poder tranquilizar.

-pero a Edward también le duele, deberían darle una oportunidad- Carlisle ya está enfrente de ellos.

-¿oportunidad? Ella está sufriendo como no tienen idea, ella me conto como se sentía y no saben la magnitud de su sentimiento… y Edward tan solo quiere otra oportunidad en vez de ir y pedirle perdón de rodillas- grito Rose enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Emmet. Sus palabras me dolieron, saber que Allison fue capaz de provocar esa actitud en Rose realmente ha de estar mal.

-Edward- me llamo Emmet- ella realmente está muy mal, cuando la abrace fue como abrazar a una muñeca de cristal la sentí tan pequeña, frágil e indefensa, tuve miedo de romperla.

-ella parecía una muñequita, una niña pequeña, una rosa en pleno invierno- dijo Rose ya un poco más calmada. Con cada información me sentía peor, ella era todo para mí, ella era una mujer fuerte y ahora por mi culpa se había convertido en una pequeña niña indefensa.

-yo luchare para que me perdone, lograre que vuelva amarme- les dije muy seguro yo no iba a permitir que ella se derrumbara.

-ella te ama idiota… ella quiere odiarte pero te ama- me voltio a ver Rose. Sus palabras me dieron las esperanzas de luchar.

-yo también la amo- le dije con una sonrisa.

-más te vale hacerla feliz, porque para la próxima yo misma te destruiré- dijo Rose agarrándome del cuello de la camisa, estaba seguro que sus palabras eran de lo más cierto.

-no habrá próxima, te lo juro, hermanita- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison POV.

Después de la caza regrese a mi hogar, el dolor seguía quemándome por dentro pero ahora me podía controlar. Me abrace a mí misma cuando vi el pequeño salón de mi casa, ahí donde pase muchas horas en los brazos de Edward, ahí donde fui dueña de sus besos y caricias, ahí donde recitaba palabras de amor en mi oído y yo le juraba mi amor eterno, donde él fue dueño de mi cuerpo y alma pero sobre todo de mi corazón, y ahora todo eso se había acabado, todo se había esfumado como el humo de un cigarro, como nieve derretida, ya todo era un recuerdo hermoso que dolía como fuego sobre mi piel.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, tome un largo baño, ya casi amanecía y yo quería ir al bosque, en mis adentros se llevaba una batalla campal, mi corazón suplicaba para poder encontrármelo pero mi cabeza luchaba para arrancar mis recuerdos de él.

Salí de casa, todo alrededor me recordaba a él, todo el bosque llenaba mis sentidos de su esencia, todos los recuerdos me abrumaban, me hacían delirar de dolor y felicidad, sentía que mi inerte corazón latía dolorosamente, el viento traía el aroma de su piel haciéndome entrar en un estado de éxtasis. Ya no podía más, mi dolor no se iba, ¿Qué voy hacer? Todo me recuerda a él, quiero olvidarlo pero me duele tan solo la idea de esa posibilidad, olvidarlo sería como morir, pero entonces soy una masoquista, ¿entonces qué hago? Vivir de recuerdos es lo único por lo cual tendría que luchar por un día más. Pero estar cerca de él y ver como desborda amor por otra no sería bueno para mi salud mental. Entonces me iré, lejos aquí, lejos de él, lejos todo, donde tan solo me acompañen mis recuerdo y la soledad, dos cosas de la cuales ninguna me puede ser arrebatado.

Necesitaba que alguien me abrazara, ir con Alice o Rose quedaba descartado, ir a la casa de los Cullen tenía la posibilidad de encontrarme con él, pero yo no poseía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a él, todavía. Pero ¿Quién?, pero que tonta soy, si su olor no llega en estos momentos jamás me hubiera acordado de mi lobo consentido. Olfatee muy fuerte y por fin pude dar con su ubicación, estaba en medio de un claro, su cara mostraba concentración y vi que estaba olfateando, de seguro ya me sintió, sin hacer ruido me subí a su espalda, él tan solo giro su cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa hermosa.

-hey, Allison- me dijo divertido mientras empezaba a dar vueltas muy rápido, sabía que a mí me encantaba que hiciera eso y después de tantas horas pude reír. Como no hacerlo si mi lobo preferido esta siempre dispuesto hacerme feliz.

-basta, Jake- le dije entre risas. Él se detuvo, yo me baje de su espalda y me coloque enfrente, lo abrace por la cintura y acomode mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué pasa, Alli?- me pregunto mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, me encantaba la calidez de su cuerpo, me hacía sentir humana, pero yo nunca podría cambiar el frio, el frio de Edward era el único capaz de derretirme.

-Edward me dejo- susurre, me dolían las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto él sorprendido, me guio para que nos sentáramos entre las raíces sobresalientes de un hermoso árbol.

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora- y era verdad no quería decir en voz alta el porqué de tanta tristeza en mi-tan solo abrázame y no me dejes- le suplique mientras enterraba más mi cabeza en su pecho. Jacob era algo así como mi refugio.

-jamás podría dejar a mi chupasangre favorita- dijo él abrazándome más fuerte depositando su mentón en mi cabeza. Me incorpore y golpee su brazo por la forma en como me llamaba y él tan solo rio divertido, contagiándome un poco de su alegría.

-más te vale que yo sea la única- me acomode nuevamente en sus brazos, como era posible que había llegado hasta este punto, ayer Edward me dejo claro que no me quería y desde ese momento sentí que todos dejaron de hacerlo, pero ahora Rose, Emmet y Jake me demostraban que eso no era cierto.

-claro que eres la única, mi muñeca vampiresa- acaricio mi cabello para relajarme, nos sumimos en un silencio, tan solo se escuchaba la poca fauna de nuestro alrededor y el corazón de latidos acompasados de Jake. Todo afuera sigue tan normal, el olor del bosque no ha cambiado, el perfume de las flores sigue intacto, el canto de las aves sigue armonioso, el ruido del mar al chocar con las rocas sigue tan fuerte y el aroma salado del agua sigue igual de penetrante, pero por dentro parece que paso un huracán, no hay pies ni cabeza en esto que siento, tan solo sé que es dolor en su más pura esencia.

Pasamos una hora o más así en silencio, me incorpore pensando que tal vez Jacob se había quedado dormido, pero no era así, el seguía despierto, sus ojos negros mostraban preocupación.

-¿quieres hablar?- pregunto mientras acariciaba mi fría mejilla, yo tan solo asentí- ¿Qué paso?

-a Edward le gusta o mejor dicho se enamoró de Isabella Swam- sus ojos se agrandaron presos de la sorpresa.

-¿eso te dijo?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba y me acomodaba en sus piernas, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos más que amigos, pero la verdad que nosotros nos llevábamos muy bien que esto solo era una muestra de cariño más. Además él está enamorado hasta la medula de Leah, su imprimada.

-tan solo dijo que le gustaba, pero para mí eso fue suficiente para terminar con todo- las caricias en mi cabello me tranquilizaban es por eso que mi voz salió calmada.

-¿entonces fuiste tú quien lo dejo?- me pregunto él alzando un ceja.

-sí, porque él tan solo quería tiempo

-ahhh, pero bueno, no creo que se atreva acercarse a Bella- dijo como si nada.

-¿Bella?- me levante. ¿Cómo que Bella? ¿En qué momento me perdí?, Vi como tenía sus ojos cerrados, tal vez en un intento de evadirme- ¿la conoces?- mi voz salió en un siseo, él se levantó lentamente hasta ponerse enfrente de mí.

-sí, la conozco, es la hija del mejor amigo de mi papá- respondió

-¿y qué? ¿Ahora es tu mejor amiga?- mi voz fue molesta, como no estarlo, es por ella que Edward me dejo.

-es buena persona- dijo él, pero seguro vio mi cara que decía "traición", porque continuo hablando- pero donde crees que podría cambiar a mi adorable chupasangre- me sonrió dulcemente y luego me abrazo- no tienes por qué estar celosa-

-ya perdí a Edward, no soportaría perderte a ti también- lo abrace muy fuerte, grabando en mi mente su olor, me voy a ir no quiero olvidarlo, su olor era una mezcla entre tierra mojada y un toque de cedro.

-jamás me perderás- se separó de mí- además crees que mi linda y temible novia deja que yo hable con ella-me dijo divertido, al principio fui el blanco de Leah, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Jacob no podría ofrecerme más que amistad se calmó, se podría decir que somos amigas y nos tenemos aprecio. Tanto ella como Edward tuvieron que aceptar la amistad entre Jake y yo.

-Leah me cae bien- le dije sinceramente

-y tú a ella- dijo divertido-¿y qué piensan hacer con Cullen?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en una gran piedra.

-pues nada, ya terminamos, eso es todo- le dije encogiéndome de hombros, mientras veía las hojitas que se encontraban en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- bueno si pienso hacer algo- tenía que contarle, él es mi mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo afuera de esto, Alice y Rose van a querer matarme, pero es imposible que yo les cuenta que me voy a ir, ellas intentaran de todo para detenerme, hasta de matar a Swam, eso sería buena idea, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Me estoy volviendo loca, yo jamás haría algo así, por mucho que no soporte a esa tipa.

-¿Qué cosa?- la voz de Jake me saco de mis pensamientos asesinos.

-me iré de Forks- lo solté sin anestesia.

-¿Qué?- grito después de varios minutos en silencio- ni creas que volverás a Inglaterra- se bajó de la roca y empezó a caminar de manera frenética, él ya sabía mi historia en Inglaterra.

-no me iré a Inglaterra- le dije para calmarlo, pero él tan solo me observo de manera recelosa, sin dejar de caminar.

-¿pero porque te vas?- me pregunto- ¿acaso es por ese maldito?- grito nuevamente, en mis ojos encontró la verdad- juro que lo matare- yo sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas, pero me dio miedo.

-Jake, Jake cálmate- lo abrace nuevamente y él dejo de moverse- entiende que me tengo que ir, no puedo seguir aquí si él está cerca de mí, yo lo amo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo de un día para otro, quiero irme y tomarme mi tiempo para superarlo, cuando me sienta lista volveré, te lo prometo.

-está bien, ¿y donde piensas ir? Espero que no sea a Inglaterra- dijo ya un poco más calmado y yo me separe de él.

-te prometo no salir de América, y cuando tenga un lugar estable te llamaré para que vayan tú, Leah y Seth a visitarme- él tan solo me sonrió.

- ¿y cuando te iras?

-hoy en la noche- tenía que alejarme cuanto antes de este lugar.

-tan pronto- volvió abrazarme fuertemente.

-sí, lo necesito Jake, necesito estar lejos de Edward- le dije enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. Después de varios minutos en esa posición, me separe de él y le di un beso en la mejilla- creo que iré hacer mis maletas

-de acuerdo- dijo besando mi frente.

-si quieres puedes venir con Leah y Seth a comer- él tan solo asintió- tendré lista la comida como en dos horas- quería despedirme de Leah y pedirle que siempre cuide del lobo impulsivo, también extrañare mucho a Seth, ese lobito siempre es tan tierno.

-sí, yo les digo- después salí corriendo a mi casa. Tendría que preparar mucha comida, por lo bueno es que aprendí a cocinar gracias a mi nana y por supuesto gracias a Esme.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob POV.

Salí corriendo hacia la playa, mi Leah dijo que después de que terminara de patrullar me esperaría ahí.

Me molestaba que mi mejor amiga se tenga que ir por culpa de Edward, el muy imbécil se enamoró de Bella, esa chica es preciosa pero no tiene comparación con Allison y por supuesto mi Leah.

Leah era perfecta para mí, su cabello oscuro, sus ojos grandes y de color miel, sus labios carnosos y rojizos, y su piel morena que bajo los rayos de sol brillaban dándole un toque magistral, me volvía loco, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, es imposible no estarlo.

Llegue y no pude evitar el pinchazo de celos que me atravesó al ver a mi Leah hablando con el estúpido de Sam, su ex novio y esposo de su prima, sé que es una estupidez que sienta celos pero no puedo evitarlo y más al ver como Leah le sonríe tan abiertamente.

-felicidades Sam- dijo antes de abrazarlo. Respire hondo 3 veces antes de acercarme y concentrarme en no partirle la cara a Sam por abrazar a mi novia.

-hola- salude con una sonrisa anti natural. Me coloque atrás de Leah abrazándola por la cintura de manera posesiva, si de Leah se trataba yo me convertiría en un sicópata posesivo.

-hola amor- me saludo Leah con una enorme sonrisa, me beso en los labios y con eso ella pudo evitar un intento de asesinato ahí mismo.

-hola Jacob- me saludo secamente Sam. Era obvio que él no me agradaba y yo a él tampoco.

-hola- dije muy bajo.

-hola chicos- la voz alegre me saco de mis pensamiento de cuál sería la mejor manera de matar a Sam y que pareciera un accidente.

-hola Emily, felicidades- dijo Leah antes de abrazarla. ¿Felicidades? Que yo recuerde hoy no es su cumpleaños o algo por el estilo.

-gracias, soy tan feliz- dijo ella en un grito para luego abrazar a Sam, quien increíblemente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y veía a Emily con más adoración que antes.

-está embarazada- me dijo Leah ante mi cara de confusión.

-ohh… felicidades- les dije con una sonrisa sincera, mis músculos se destensaron y por fin deje de pensar cual sería la muerte más dolorosa para Sam, yo no quería dejar a ese bebé sin padre.

-bueno creo que lo mejor es irnos- dijo Sam abrazando a Emily. Las chicas se despidieron con un abrazo y Sam tan solo se alejó con un movimiento de cabeza. Leah se giró hacia mí, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y luego me beso, logrando así que yo me olvidara de todo, era increíble como esta mujer era capaz de cambiar mi temperamento tan rápido y por eso la amaba.

-no tienes que estar celoso, te amo- dijo Leah, sus ojos estaban fijos y en sus labios había una sonrisa que me derrite.

-¿yo? ¿Quién te dijo que estoy celoso?- le pregunte haciéndome el desentendido y falle como ya lo sospechaba.

-¿enserio no estas celoso?- me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, es increíble que no pueda engañarla.

-de acuerdo lo acepto- le conteste con una sonrisa antes de besarla nuevamente y perderme en la sensación más maravillosa.

-te amo- susurro ella, haciendo que todo mi mundo girara alrededor de ella.

-te amo- le dije en el mismo tono, ¿era posible amar más a esta mujer después de decir esas palabras? Sí, si era posible.

-que empalagosos son- escuchamos la voz de mi cuñado entrometido- y yo que venía aquí, para no estar en casa de los chicos que andan tirando miel por donde caminan- entre risas Leah y yo nos volvimos a besar.

-hola Seth- dijimos al mismo tiempo, abrace a mi novia por la cintura y bese su cuello, sabiendo que con eso lograba incomodar a mi cuñado.

-hey, Jacob- me hablo Seth e hizo un ademan para que me acercara él- podrías guardarte tus muestras extras cariñosas para cuando estés solo con mi hermana- lo quede viendo con confusión pero por dentro me atacaba de risa al ver la cara siempre sonriente de mi cuñado, ahora se mostraba seria- ya sabes, yo soy su hermano y aunque no lo creas los celos afloran en mí- termino diciendo, dándome un golpe en el hombro y una sonrisa de "aquí no pasa nada".

-de acuerdo- le dije lo más seriamente posible, me voltee a ver a Leah que tenía una cara entre molesta y divertida.

-¿ya terminaron?- pregunto ella- si saben que pude escucharlos perfectamente- luego acaricio el cabello de Seth y me abrazo.

-si lo sabemos- contesto Seth- pero no me mires así, sabes que tengo que cumplir con mi papel de hermano- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

-sí, sí, como digas- dijo Leah.

-me voy chicos- se despidió mi cuñado- no quiero ver más como babean a mi hermana- dijo antes de irse corriendo.

-hey, Seth, Allison nos invitó a comer en su casa a las 2 de la tarde- le dije antes de verlo desaparecer por completo.

-de acuerdo- grito.

-¿a comer?- pregunto ella. Ahora que ellas dos se llevaban tan bien, tenía que suceder esto.

-sí, digamos que es una comida de despedida- le dije desanimado y enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, me relaje en el momento que sentí su aroma a flores silvestres y sus suaves caricias en mi cabello.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto ella realmente preocupada. Nos sentamos en la arena, viendo como las olas acariciaban suavemente la orilla, senté a Leah entre mis piernas y la abrace fuertemente. ¿Qué haría yo si Leah me dejara? Simple, moriría, no podía imaginarme una vida sin ella, tan solo de pensarlo duele, entonces mi amiga está sintiendo eso con una intensidad mayor, ya entiendo porque se quiere ir.

-ella y Edward terminaron- le dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto ella confundida, giro su cuello para verme a la cara.

-Edward le confeso a Allison que le gusta Isabella Swam- mi novia hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando mencione a Bella.

-Edward es un idiota- dijo ella enojada- como se atreve a confundir sus sentimientos- dijo ella de manera desesperada.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte sin entender realmente.

-es que no entiendes- negué con la cabeza- Edward ama, adora a Allison con la misma intensidad que ella a él.

-pero él, la dejo-

-pero él tan solo dijo que le gustaba la patética de Swam, nunca menciono que estuviera enamorado- dijo ella como si fuera la verdad absoluta- esto no es más que una pelea

-¿y tú como sabes?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-es obvio amor, es imposible no ver en sus ojos cuanto se aman y el amor no se acaba así de fácil, tan solo necesitan tiempo- dijo ella y se volvió acomodar en mis brazos, tal vez ella tenga razón- oye

-mmm

-¿cómo es eso de comida de despedida?- preguntó ella, después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Allison se quiere ir de Forks- le conteste desganado.

-lo siento mi amor- me contesto ella abrazándome fuertemente. Ella desde hace tiempo había aceptado la amistad que tenía con Allison.

-¿entonces vamos?- le pregunte

-sí- contesto ella y luego nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo, viendo las olas del mar.


	5. Chapter 5

Allison POV

Tenía ya la mesa llena de comida, había preparado abundante pasta, carne al horno y tarta de manzana, tan solo vendrían 3 personas pero dos de ellos comen como si fueran 5. Mientras cocinaba me pude distraer de todo, muy dentro de mí tenía la esperanza de que Edward llegara y me pidiera perdón, me abrazara y besara como siempre lo hacía, pero nada de eso iba a pasar y yo tenía que hacerme la idea, aunque me dolería tenía que aceptar que ya lo perdí, eso era todo, tan solo queda resignarse.

Agarre un libro mientras esperaba a que mis visitas llegaran, era uno de mis libros favoritos y uno de los tantos libros que me había regalado él, desgraciadamente el libro resbalo de mi mano y ante mis ojos quedo la dedicatoria que había escrito él con su elegante caligrafía, no pude evitar que mi ojos hormiguearan, como era posible que se atreviera a escribir tanta mentira junta, como alguien podía ser tan hipócrita, como un ser podía fingir amor cuando no sentía más que lastima, realmente era buen actor, todo no fue más que una vil mentira elaborada con tanto empeño y yo como idiota caí en esa trampa.

Me levante furiosa y deje el libro en el estante, mire el reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para las 2 de la tarde, a esa hora llegarían los dos lobos más tiernos de este planeta y por supuesto acompañados de la linda y temible novia de Jake, obviamente jamás hay que mencionarle que es linda, sino ella te demostrara todo lo contrario. Leah me cae bien, es la única capaz de hacer entrar en razón al cabezota de Jacob, y vaya que por eso merece una medalla, consigue lo que nadie puede.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta, la abrí y ante mis ojos estaba el rostro sonriente de Seth, quien efusivamente me abrazo y me dio vueltas en el aire, como era posible que estuviera tan alto de la última vez que lo vi.

-hola Allison- me saludo en el momento que me puso en el suelo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-disculpa al tarado de mi hermano, es increíble que mamá haya gastado tanto dinero en su educación y no sea capaz de demostrarlo - dijo Leah mientras le daba un zape a Seth, nos saludamos con un abrazo.

-no hay problema, ya sabes que yo aprecio mucho a tu hermano- le dije, y vi como el rostro de Seth enrojecía mínimamente.

-y a mí no piensas saludarme- dijo Jake con una sonrisa a la cual correspondí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-pues la verdad no pensaba hacerlo, a ti no te extrañe- le dije en broma y él puso cara de pena, mientras que los dos hermanos se reían.

-me alegro- tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y obviamente su respuesta fue en doble sentido, de seguro se tranquilizaba al saber que ya estaba mejor, hacer bromas era algo muy peculiar en mí.

-chicos, quieren comer- no lo tuve que mencionar dos veces, cuando tanto como Seth y Jake, ya estaban en la mesa.

-hombres- escuche a Leah murmurar y yo tan solo me reí.

-bueno chicos, pueden empezar- y de seguro fueron como campanas del cielo para Seth que se lanzó de manera ansiosa a la carne.

-Seth, por favor, parece que no has comida en años- lo reto su hermana.

-soy un chico en crecimiento Leah- respondió él haciendo reír a todos.

La comida paso de lo mejor, los lobos comían mientras yo disfrutaba de verlos, poco a poco me contagiaron de su alegría, las ocurrencias de Seth y los retos de Leah eran de lo mejor, la bromas de Jake también me divertían. Cuando todos terminaron me levante a recoger la mesa, mientras los chicos se iban al televisor a jugar uno de los videojuegos olvidados de Emmet.

-yo te ayudo- dijo de repente Leah, levantando algunos platos- no soporto ver tanta testosterona junta- me empecé a reír.

-gracias por ayudarme- le dije

-no hay nada que agradecer… además acabas de preparar comida para un batallón que fue devorada tan solo por dos hombres y eso representa demasiados traste sucios- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Las dos lavamos los platos en silencio- me conto Jake de que te vas de Forks- rompió el silencio ella y no puede evitar que un vaso resbalara de mis manos.

-¿está todo bien?- se escuchó la vos de Jacob desde el salón.

-sí, tan solo fue un vaso- respondí.

-no fue mi intensión entrometerme- dijo Leah de manera apenada.

-no es eso Lee- la tranquilice con una sonrisa- tan solo que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que tu voz me saco de ellos de manera sorpresiva- le dije mientras levantaba los cristales esparcidos en el suelo y los depositaba en un bote- pero sí, me iré de Forks esta noche.

-¿y puedo saber porque?- Leah para mí era mi amiga y si alguien aquí podría comprenderme seria ella, se puede decir que paso por lo mismo antes de que Jacob se imprimara de ella, bueno eso es lo que cuentan. Además Rose y Alice, no podrían ayudarme. Suspire antes de hablar, no quería que mi voz de rompiera en el trayecto, pero al parecer Leah lo interpreto de otra manera.

-si no quieres contarme no hay problema- dijo ella dándome una sonrisa.

-no, no, si quiero contarte, Leah, aunque no lo creas para mi eres una de mis mejores amigas, aunque peleemos, yo te considero así- le dije abrazándola y ella correspondió al abrazo- y espero que tú me consideres igual- le dije al sepárame de ella.

-tú también eres una de mis mejores amigas, para ser más exacta eres la única, nadie de aquí puede soportarme tanto- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que yo devolví. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y le hice señas para que hiciera lo mismo.

-lo que pasa es que Edward me confeso que le gusta Isabella Swam- le confesé y vi la mueca de disgusto cuando mencione a la tipa esa, y yo ya me imaginaba porque.

-¿y es por eso que te vas?- pregunto ella

-sí, la verdad no soportaría verlo con otra- le dije aguantando el hormigueo de mis ojos.

-Allison tal vez yo no sea la indicada para decir esto- se veía en sus ojos que se debatía entre hablar o no.

-dilo, somos amigas ¿no?- ella tan solo asintió.

-lo que pasa, es que me parece increíble que te vayas a ir sin siquiera luchar por él, y te lo repito tal vez no sea la más indicada para decirlo, como ya habrás escuchado mi historia, yo me fui cuando mi novio me dejo por mi prima, yo no luche no porque no haya querido sino porque contra la imprimación no se puede luchar, y sabes muy bien que no me arrepiento porque al volver la magia me envolvió a mí y ahora no imagino mi vida sin Jacob, lo amo demasiado- suspiro - lo que quiero decir es que no hay ningún tipo de magia envolviendo a Edward y Swam, tan solo fue que esa tipa jugo bien sus cartas y logro metérsele por los ojos, pero tú tienes algo que ella no y eso es una historia con él, un amor que aunque me digas lo contrario yo sé que todavía existe- dijo ella cuando hice un ademan de detenerla- lucha por él, con uñas y con dientes y no me refiero a que la descuartices, sabes que eso está prohíbo, aunque podría ayudarte- un gruñido proveniente del salón de escucho- ok, tan solo digo que defiendas lo que es tuyo, ninguna niñita puede venir y quitártelo- termino de decir ella. Y para ser sincera sus palabras calaron hondo. ¿Luchar por él?, pero no tengo fuerzas, no aun.

-tienes razón- ella embozo una sonrisa- esa no puede quitarme lo que es mío- le dije con una nueva esperanza brotando en el fondo de mi pecho.

-así se habla- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo. No me equivoque al pensar que ella podría comprenderme.

-pero…- vi como desaparecía su sonrisa- necesito tiempo a solas, quiero decir, alejarme de esto, tal vez si me vaya pero tan solo por unos días- le dije.

-y vas a dejar que ella aproveche- me contesto molesta.

-no digo que me iré un mes, tan solo unos tres o cuatro días, lo necesito para ganar fuerzas y regresare por lo que es mío… y tal vez me haga un cambio de look para conquistarlo nuevamente- le dije con una sonrisa y se me ocurrió una brillante idea- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- ignore el gruñido preveniente del salón.

-me encantaría, pero creo que hay un lobo que se molestara- dijo ella- además, no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que tienes razón, necesitas un tiempo a solas para ganar fuerzas- contesto ella y yo tan solo asentí.

Regresamos a la sala donde un Seth estaba por demás entretenido en el videojuego e ignoraba al mundo. Leah se acercó a Jake y lo beso en los labios, por lo regular era en ese momento en el que el hermano celoso hacia acto de presencia. Jake observo a Leah con adoración y articulo un gracias, él si escucho la conversación, luego me miro a mí y embozo una enorme sonrisa.

-creo que es hora de irnos- menciono Leah antes de apagar la televisión por completo y escuchamos las quejas de Seth.

-oh vamos Leah, no creo que Allison se moleste si jugamos un rato más- dijo viéndome con una cara de lobito abandonado que me enterneció por completo.

-no seas abusivo- lo reto nuevamente Leah. Vi como Jacob tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-claro que no me molesta Seth, pero lo que pasa es que ahorita no tengo tiempo, tengo que salir y tengo que terminar de hacer mi maleta- le dije y vi como su cara cambiaba a una de sorpresa, de seguro él no escucho que yo me iba.

-¿maletas? Dime que es para llevarla a la tintorería- dijo él, en otras circunstancias me hubiera reído.

-no, me iré de Forks…-

-¿QUEE?- grito- ¿pero porque?

-necesito alejarme un rato de los Cullen- le dije despacio.

-¿te hicieron algo?- pregunto él- dime y yo ahorita los extermino a todos- dijo ya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-no, no, no- le dije cerrando la puerta- por amor al cielo, que no se te pegue lo impulsivo de Jacob.

-Oye- escuche la queja del aludido, y la risita de Leah, a la cual Jacob le envió una mirada molesta, pero para contentarlo solo basto un abrazo de su novia.

-tan solo me iré unos días, tal vez tres o cuatro y regresare- le dije revolviendo su cabello.

-¿prometes regresar?- pregunto tiernamente él.

-sí, lo prometo- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual él se sonrojo provocando la risa de la pareja.

Los tres de despidieron y dos de ellos me hicieron jurar que volvería o si no ellos irían por mí. Antes de irme tenía que hacer otras cosas, como ir a casa de los Cullen, tenía que disculparme con Alice por lo grosera que fui, también con Jasper por provocarle esas emociones y despedirme indirectamente del resto de la familia, aunque no tenía ganas de ver a Edward. Agarre mi celular y marque el número de R ose.

**-hola-** escuche la delicada voz de la rubia.

-hola, Rose

**-hola nena, ¿estás bien?-** pregunto ella preocupada.

-sí, tan solo llamaba para saber si puedo visitarlos- le dije aunque eso era excusa barata.

**-¿desde cuándo pides permiso para visitarnos?-** pregunto ella un poco escéptica**- sabes que esta es tu casa, y no vives aquí porque no quieres-** la escuche regañarme, y en estos momento agradecía no haber aceptado vivir ahí, seria todo más difícil con Edward.

-ya, ya me cachaste-le dije resignada- lo que quiero saber es si Edward está en casa

**-no, no está... pero si quieres lo llamo- **propuso ella.

-no, no, no, así está mejor- le dije de manera rápida-llego allá en una media hora

**-ok te esperamos-** termino de decir ella y colgué.

Me di un largo baño, no quería llegar oliendo a lobos, aunque para mí su olor no sea desagradable para la mayoría de vampiros sí.

Salí de casa y en pocos minutos estuve enfrente de esa puerta y toque suavemente, ya en la puerta fui recibida por Esme, quien como siempre me abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas, querida?- pregunto ella dulcemente.

-estoy bien- le conteste con una sonrisa antes de abrazar a Carlisle.

-ayer nos asustaste- me dijo Carlisle abrazándome por los hombros y caminando hacia el salón.

-me disculpo por eso- les dije con una sonrisa. Me hacía sentir bien el hecho que había personas que se preocuparan por mí.

-Allison- escuche la voz de Emmet y un segundo después ya me tenía levantada con sus enormes manos alrededor de mi cintura sobre su cabeza dándome vueltas y yo no pude evitar reír, ¿existe alguien que no adore a Emmet? No, la verdad no lo creo.

-ya bájala, Emmet- escuche la voz de Rosalie, mientras le daba un zape, yo realmente creía que ella y Leah podrían ser buenas amigas.

-¿Qué? A ella le encanta que yo haga esto- dijo él depositándome en el suelo y poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto Rose cuando me abrazaba.

-sí, ya estoy mejor- la tranquilice.

-me alegro- respondió ella. Esme y Carlisle se despidieron, tenían que ir al súper a comprar alimentos para aparentar ser una familia normal. Por las escaleras vi bajar a Alice y Jasper agarrados de las manos, se acercaron a nosotros que habíamos tomado asiento en el sofá grande mientras platicábamos de cosas triviales. Me sentí peor al ver que Alice me saludaba con la mano y me sonreía débilmente, de seguro me odiaba y Jasper tan solo me sonrió.

-Emmet acompáñame a la cocina- pidió Rose.

-¿pero porque?- dijo haciendo un puchero con los labios- yo quiero estar con Allison

-acompáñame a la cocina, AHORA- su tono de voz no admitía replica por lo cual Emmet se levantó de mala gana. Agradecí mentalmente a Rose, por la oportunidad de dejarme sola con los chicos, me gire hacia ellos y me sentía nerviosa, con qué cara puedo disculparme por lo grosera que fui con ellos.

-chicos…- no podía hablar me sentía tan avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa Allison?- pregunto amablemente Alice, como si no hubiera pasado nada y eso me hacía sentirme peor.

-Alice en verdad perdóname, fui una estúpida al reclamarte cuando tú no tenías nada que ver- le dije y si pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho.

-tranquila ya paso- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-es que fui una estúpida, en verdad perdóname- le dije de manera suplicante.

-si te tranquiliza, está bien, te perdono- contesto ella y no pude evitar lanzarme a abrazarla. Pude ver que Jasper tan solo nos veía con una sonrisa.

-Jas…- lo llame cuando solté a Alice.

-¿sí?- pregunto él serio pero con atención.

-perdóname tú también, ayer no me pude controlar- le dije.

-no hay problema, te perdono, pera ya sabes que esto es un don y nadie tiene la culpa- contesto él y aunque poca veces lo hacía, ya que él era el más serio, me lance a sus brazos- gracias chicos.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando, una hora antes de irme regresaron Carlisle y Esme, traían las manos llenas de bolsas con comestibles, me despedí de ellos sin comentarle nada sobre mi partida de otra manera Edward lo leería en sus mentes y aunque estaba segura que no me detendría, yo no quería que supiera. Regrese a mi casa como a eso de las 8, termine de hacer mi maleta rápidamente. Tome las llaves de mi auto, un lindo Mini Cooper negro, regalo de Carlisle, que al principio me negué recibirlo, pero entre todos me convencieron, rara eran las veces que lo utilizaba, ya que siempre viajaba en el Volvo de Edward, pero en estos momentos me facilitaba las cosas, maneje a gran velocidad hasta Seattle, a la mañana siguiente tal vez tomaría un avión para viajas a Nueva York, si eso haría, pero por esta noche me quedaría hospedada en un hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward POV

Llego la mañana y lo único que quería era salir corriendo a verla, me puse la camisa roja, la cual es su favorita, baje las escaleras rápidamente y la puerta en esos momentos era mi única meta y mi mayor objetivo era que me perdonara.

-¿A dónde vas, hijo?- escuche la voz dulce de Esme en el momento que abría la puerta.

-voy a verla, no soporto un segundo más- le conteste. Ella se acercó a mí, beso mi mejilla y tomándome de las manos me guio al sillón.

-Edward, cielo, no creo que sea lo mejor- dijo ella acomodando mi cabello, un intento inútil ya que mi cabello no tiene arreglo.

-necesito verla- exprese mi deseo.

-lo sé, pero recuerda que ayer se descontrolo, tal vez necesita tiempo- después de eso se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ella tenía razón, no era el mejor momento, pero quería verla, saber que estaba bien, verla aunque sea de lejos, observarla, tal vez eso calmaría un poco mi ansiedad. Salí al bosque y a diferencia de otras veces no me pareció tan hermoso como siempre, ella cambia todo, corrí a su casa y todo estaba en silencio, no había nadie en ella, tan solo la soledad que en estos momentos también me rodea a mí. Quiero abrazarla, sentirla mía, besarla y acariciarla, saber que ella me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella. Pero donde podría estar ella, necesito encontrarla. Recorrí el bosque, la sensación de perderla se hacía insoportable con cada segundo, quiero volver a ver sus ojitos verdes, su sonrisa de ángel.

Un olor a lobo inundo mis fosas nasales, sabía de quien era ese olor, desgraciadamente lo conocía muy bien, no era de nadie más que de Jacob Black, me guie por ese asqueroso olor, y lo que vi hace que pierda los papeles, ahí estaba ella, abrazada a él, mientras este acariciaba su cabello, él la abrazaba con fuerza, y yo lo único que quería era romperle todos los huesos por tocarla, pero al ver la carita tan vacía de mi dulce niña fue que me detuve, yo era el culpable de esta situación, yo era el culpable de que ahora sea él quien la esté abrazando y besando su cabello. Me detengo en lo más alto de un árbol, ellos al parecer no se percatan de mi presencia, como quisiera poder leer la mente de mi niña pero me conformo con leer los pensamientos de él.

_**-¿Qué abra pasado?-**_ se cuestiona él_**.- no es que me caiga de maravilla el vampirucho ese, es más me cae de la patada, pero hacía feliz a Allison y eso era lo único que importaba, pero ahora mi vampiresa favorita está sufriendo, que ganas de partirle esa cara de idiota a Cullen, no tiene ningún derecho hacer sufrir a mi pequeña, ella es tan frágil, ella no se merece esto, ella tan solo le demuestra amor y que hace él romperle su corazón, es un maldito vampiro con complejo de chico perfecto-**_ él tiene razón Allison tan solo me da amor y que hago yo, la hago sufrir, cuando mi eternidad tan solo debe ser utilizada para hacerla feliz. Me alejo de ahí, con los pensamientos más desordenados que nunca, pero tan solo tengo una determinación y esa es que ella me perdone.

Me voy a Port Angele's, necesito estar solo, me duele, pero creo que ella no quiere tenerme cerca, y yo no puedo culparla. Las horas pasan y mi pecho se oprime por su ausencia, mis ojos hormiguean causa del llanto imposible de derramar, ella sufre y yo muero con cada segundo, como poder seguir cuando le he hecho tanto daño, como seguir. Regreso a casa a eso de las 11 de la noche, todos están en la sala, Esme corre para verme y sin decir palabras me abraza, ella siempre puede ver en los ojos de sus hijos los sentimientos que nos embargan, ante ella todos somos transparente, me dedica una sonrisa dulce antes de regresar a los brazos de Carlisle, todos están en pareja y eso me hace sentir peor, porque ella debería estar aquí conmigo.

-ella estuvo en la tarde aquí- dice Alice rompiendo el silencio que se creó cuando llegue.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?- pregunto desesperado. Tuve la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca, de verla aunque no pudiera tocarla.

-ella lo prefirió así- contesta Rosalie con tono frio.

-iré a verla- digo con convicción.

-mejor espérate para mañana- responde Emmet.

-dale más tiempo- esta vez en hablar es Jasper.

-tus hermanos tienen razón, hijo- la voz tranquila de Carlisle se hace presente- tanto tú como ella necesitan aclarar sus mentes.

Decido hacerles caso, no hablare con ella, empiezo a tocar el piano, es lo único que puede relajarme, las melodías son tristes y un tanto desesperadas, en mi mente tan solo existe ella, cada momento a su lado, cada beso, cada caricia y cada palabra, ella es mi mundo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me escucho tocar…

_Flash Back_

_Allison lleva tres meses viviendo con nosotros, se ha ganado el cariño de todos, hasta de Rose, quien ahora la protege como si Allison pudiera romperse, Alice la lleva de compras diciendo que su guardarropa es de otro siglo, Emmet la busca para que juegue con él a los video juegos, Esme la trata como una hija más, le cuenta historias sobre nuestra vida, Carlisle la trata con mucho cariño alegando que de todos ella es la más pequeña, y Jasper, pues él es el menos sociable, pero Allison siempre logra sacarle conversación y él le cuenta cada historia de cuando era militar, obviamente sin revelar su atroz pasado y ella lo escucha como si viera una de las mejores películas. Y yo, cada día la amo más, no me atrevo a confesarlo, me da miedo su rechazo, pocas veces logro hablar con ella a solas, cada palabra que sale de esa boca es como una cuerda invisible de acero que me une a ella, cada día encuentro un nuevo detalle que me hace verla más perfecta de lo que es._

_Toco el piano con la imagen de su sonrisa en mi cabeza, es lo único que puede inspirarme, ella se volvió mi musa, de ahora en adelante solo toco para ella aunque no lo sepa. _

_-no sabía que tocabas el piano- escucho la suavidad de su voz a mi espalda, volteo el rostro y ahí esta ella sonriendo cálidamente, me pierdo en la belleza de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos. Camina lentamente hacia a mí, y tan solo puedo compararla con la imagen de un ángel flotando._

_-sí, llevo varios años tocando- le respondo, ella sonríe más y acaricia con sus delgados dedos la madera oscura del piano._

_- a mí me gusta mucho, pero nunca aprendí a tocar- dice ella de manera ausente, como perdida es sus recuerdos- mi madre tocaba hermoso y mi padre era adicto a la delicadeza de sus manos al tocar, pero cuando ella murió mi padre lleno de dolor guardo el piano en el ático- confiesa ella y veo con angustia como sus ojos se oscurecen y se cristalizan, ella en ningún momento levanta la mirada, tan solo ve la madera del piano- yo le dije que quería aprender pero el tan solo dijo que no y que jamás lo molestara con ese tema nuevamente, creo que su cerebro lo ordeno a no recordar nunca a la mujer que más amo y perdió en un horrible accidente de auto- dice ella con voz temblorosa. Rápidamente me levanto y la tomo de la mano y hago que se siente a mi lado mientras la recuesto en mi pecho, no puedo verla de esa manera, si ella sufre yo sufro, no puedo ver a mi niña de esta manera, las palabras no salen de mis labios, no sé qué decir, la abrazo y pasan los minutos, tal vez horas pero a mí no me importa, si fuera por mi jamás la separaría de mi pecho, era la primera vez que la tenía así de cerca y ya no imagino mi vida sin ella entre mis brazos. Muy a mi pesar ella se separa lentamente de mí y veo con alegría que sus ojos vuelven a brillar, débilmente, pero brillan._

_-¿si quieres yo puedo enseñarte?- pregunto con timidez._

_-enserio, ¿tú me enseñarías?- pregunta ella con una radiante sonrisa._

_-sí- le contesto feliz, de esta manera podre pasar más tiempo con ella._

_-gracias- ella efusivamente me abraza y yo no dudo en rodear su pequeña cintura con mis brazos._

_-¿quieres empezar ahora?- le digo y ella tan solo asiente. Pasamos la siguiente hora explicándole cosas básicas, ella rápidamente las memoriza. Después de tres horas, ella se frustra porque no le sale una melodía, se levanta y da vueltas por la habitación, y yo me aguanto una sonrisa, jamás la había visto a si de molesta y para ser sincero se ve mucho más hermosa de aquella manera._

_-no me sale- dice ella al detenerse y su rostro presenta molestia y frustración._

_-tranquila ya te saldrá, apena es el primer día- trato de consolarla. Veo como es su rostro aparece una sonrisa._

_-toca algo para mí- me pide ella- no soy buena tocando pero si escuchando- negarme a esa petición sería un delito y más al ver esos ojos y esa sonrisa._

_-está bien- le digo pensando algo que le pudiera tocar sin ser muy expresivo con mis sentimientos._

_-pero espera- dice ella antes de subir las escaleras y minutos después vuelve a bajar con un short corto, una blusa de tirantes negra y unos zapatitos de ballet color rosa pálido, su cabello amarrado a una alta coleta- llevo meses sin bailar, pero no creo haberme convertido en un desastre- dice ella y con un movimiento de mano me indica que empiece a tocar. Ella baila como una diosa, tanta gracia y delicadeza tan solo puede poseerla alguien quien fue hecha por los mismos dioses, la soltura de sus movimientos eran hermosos, era una delicia verla de aquella manera y lo mejor de todo es que yo era el único privilegiado para ser espectador. La música acabo y con ella los movimientos de mi ángel, no pude evitar aplaudir y ella con una sonrisa hizo una reverencia._

_-eres increíble- le digo con sinceridad._

_-gracias- contesta nerviosa._

_-¿quieres continuar?- le pregunto y ella tan solo asiente, camina hacia mí, pero la cinta de uno de sus zapatos esta desatada y se enreda en ella, rápidamente la sostengo de la cintura para que no caiga al suelo, la pego a mi pecho. Y todo fue como en cámara lenta, la tenía entre mis brazos y la sentía temblar, su rostro a centímetros del mío, sus labios rojos semi abiertos y sus ojos clavados en mi alma, baje mi cabeza para poder tener alcance a sus labios y los uní con su boca, ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, besándonos con timidez pero ternura le confesé todos mis sentimientos. Me separe lentamente de ella, observe que tenía los ojos cerrados y fue la imagen más hermosa._

_-te amo- no pude contener en mi garganta esas cinco letras. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me sonrió y supe ahí que todo estaría bien._

_-te amo- dijo ella con suavidad. Escuchamos al otro lado de la puerta los aplausos de los chicos y los comentarios alegres de Emmet y ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello, señal de que estaba apenada, Esme los regañaba a todos por ser unos metiches, reímos y nuevamente nos besamos. Después de eso salimos, las chicas abrazaron a Allison y los chicos me decían felicidades, Carlisle le regalo a Allison una cadena con el emblema de los Cullen diciendo que ahora si era oficial, ella era parte de nuestra familia, aparte de la cadena le dio las llave de un carro a lo que se negó pero entre todos pudimos convencerla._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Esos recuerdos guardados en mi memoria, marcados a fuego, eran los que más me consumían y me alegraban, como pude ser tan imbécil, no merezco su perdón, pero yo no quiero existir si ella no está a mi lado, todo se vuelve oscuro, amargo y agonizante.

La mañana llega con esa luz gris opaco, me preparo para ir a la escuela y por fin verla después de dos días que a mí me parecieron siglos, me monto en el Volvo después de haberme despedido de Esme y Carlisle, entro al estacionamiento del instituto esperando encontrar su carro, ella siempre viaja conmigo, pero me imagino que ahora va a utilizar su auto, no lo veo por ningún lado, entro acompañado de mis hermanos.

-tranquilo Ed, ella de seguro viene hoy- escucho que dice Alice.

-ojala que sí, necesito saber de ella- suelto un suspiro y no es como si lo necesitara.

-tranquilo hermano, ella te quiere- Emmet me palmea la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-quiero creer que sí- le susurro.

-idiota- dice Rosalie cuando pasa a mi lado agarrada a la mano de Emmet, ellos entran a la clase.

-gracias- le digo a Jasper cuando envía una oleada de calma.

Entramos a las clases, no despego la mirada de la puerta, los minutos pasan y ella no aparece, nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase y pasa lo mismo, ella no llega, siento la angustia romper mi poca estabilidad emocional. En la cafetería todos están serios nadie quiere sacar el tema, pero en sus mentes están las mismas preguntas, cuestionándonos su ausencia, ni siquiera me acuerdo de Bella, toda mi atención está puesta en Allison, mi niña. Tanto daño le hice como para que ella no quiera aparecerse en la escuela, no aguanto un segundo más y sin decir nada me levanto, mis hermanos me siguen, cada uno sin decir palabras se monta en sus respectivos autos y arrancamos rumbo a su casa, todos están preocupados, me desespero, cómo es posible que nos preocupe de esta manera. Llegamos a nuestra casa, en la puerta nos ve Esme preocupada, no es normal que sus hijos lleguen a la casa a esa hora.

-¿todo bien?- pregunta ella con voz angustiada.

-Allison no llego a la escuela- responde Alice después de darle un abrazo.

-¿Qué?- Esme se muestra nerviosa y preocupada, es obvio, Allison es una hija más para ella- santo cielo, que este bien mi niña- susurra ella.

-tranquila, mamá- le dice Rose. La rubia a muy pocas personas le muestra cariño y una de esas personas es Esme. Cada vez que uno de nosotros la llama mamá, a ella se le ilumina la mirada.

-no te preocupes- le dice Emmet antes de encerrarla con sus enorme brazos.

-cariño ¿estás bien?- pregunta ella dirigiéndose a mí, desde que llegamos yo no he abierto la boca.

-no y no lo estaré hasta que la vea- le digo antes de caminar hacia la cabaña donde vive Allison.

-llamare a Carlisle- dice Esme antes de entrar a la casa y tomar el teléfono para avisarle a Carlisle el problema.

Noto como los chicos me siguen, ya entre los arboles agarramos velocidad y en segundo estamos enfrente de la cabaña, la cual se presenta silenciosa, terriblemente silenciosa. Todos nos volteamos a ver de manera preocupada, inmediatamente Emmet rompe la puerta de la cabaña y entramos, todo está impecable, el silencio es roto por la pequeña gota de agua que cae en el lavabo, hay un olor a lobo y comida, entro a su habitación y hay algunas prendas de ropa sobre la cama, observo en el armario y me doy cuenta de que falta una maleta. Esto no puede estar pasando, ella se fue, maldición, ella se fue, y todo por mi culpa, ella ya no está, la destroce con palabras y ella me destruye con su partida, registro todo con la esperanza de encontrar algo donde me indique su paradero pero no hay nada, mi frustración hace que rompa algunos objeto, mi miedo de perderla y no encontrarla me martiriza, me hace esclavo de la desesperación y el dolor.

-tranquilo Edward- siento los brazos de Emmet a mi alrededor, el ejerce toda su fuerza, como me pide que esté tranquilo cuando la acabo de perder.

-Ed, por favor, si no te tranquilizas no podremos encontrarla- escucho la voz de Alice. Siento a Jasper enviar calma y poco a poco logro controlarme. Rosalie está sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados viéndome de manera burlona pero a la vez furiosa y no tengo que leer su mente para saber que me culpa que Allison se haya ido.

-tranquilo Ed- le hago caso a la suave voz de Alice. Tengo que controlarme para poder encontrarla.

-maldición Alice, ella se fue, te das cuenta de que se acaba mi vida si ella no está- le digo restregando mis manos contra mi cara, Emmet me suelta despacio.

-primero, todos tenemos que tranquilizarnos, segundo es mejor regresar, no sé ustedes pero yo vi a mamá muy preocupada- dice ella y todos asentimos, Emmet coloca lo mejor posible la destrozada puerta y todos corremos a la casa, donde ya se ve el auto de Carlisle estacionado.

Entramos y lo primero que vemos es a Esme siendo abrazada por Carlisle, su rostro presenta una angustia muy grande.

-¿Qué paso, chicos?- pregunta Carlisle, todos nos sentamos en la sala.

-Allison, al parecer se fue- dice Rosalie.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta él de manera sorprendida.

-eso, falta una maleta y ropa en su armario… y claro su auto no está donde siempre- contesta esta vez Emmet.

-todo es mi culpa- le digo yo.

-sorprendente tu cerebro es capaz de deducir eso y lo más increíble es que estoy de acuerdo contigo- responde de manera fría Rosalie.

-por favor hija, no es el momento- trata de calmarla Carlisle.

-que no es el momento papá, Allison se fue, sin decirnos nada por culpa de este- dice de manera despectiva Rose señalándome- ni siquiera a mí o a Alice nos dijo algo- dice de manera alterada, mientras se deja abrazar por Emmet.

-pues ella sabía que Edward los leería en sus mentes- dijo con simpleza Jasper.

-basta- grita Alice.

-por favor Alice, esfuérzate por ver algo- le suplico. Ella suspira y veo como se concentra, en su rostro aparece una mueca de dolor y cansancio.

-enserio Ed, lo intento, pero sabes que ella es inmune a mis visiones- dice ella frustrada de no lograr ver nada, Jasper la abraza y besa su frente.

-gracias- le digo resignado.

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunta Jasper.

-tengo que encontrarla, tengo que conseguir su perdón aunque ella no vuelva a mi lado- le contesto desganado, ideando un plan para poder encontrarla. Observo por la venta, el bosque no me da la tranquilidad que otorga su mirada. Salgo de casa, escucho la voz de Esme rogándome que regrese, yo tan solo le doy un beso en la frente en señal de cumpliré mi promesa. Recorro el bosque, mi roto corazón ruega para poder encontrarla, mi cerebro trabaja doble tratando de recordar todo de ella, cada mueca y cada sonrisa, cada mirada, pero sobre todo cada sentimiento que me hace tener, por ella es que yo vivo y muero.

En la línea divisora que hay entre Forks y La Push, vi a un lobo marrón cobrizo dando vuelta, y ahí fue donde me acorde, en la cabaña había un olor a lobo y quien más podía ser si no Jacob Black, cruce la línea e inmediatamente él se me acerco de manera amenazadora.

-quiero hablar contigo- le dije y él tan solo gruño.

_-pero yo no, ahora lárgate-_ penso él dándose media vuelta.

-por favor- le dije apretando los diente, era la primera vez que le pedía algo al pelado este, me puse enfrente de él cubriéndole el paso. El volvió a gruñir.

_-de acuerdo-_ paso a lado de mí y se fue atrás de unos arbusto para volver a su forma humana y poder vestirse- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto una vez enfrente de mí, puso los brazos cruzados y me veía con enojo.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunte directamente. Él tenía que saber algo, Allison debió comentárselo.

-¿Quién? ¿La reina de Inglaterra?- pregunto de manera burlona.

-sabes bien de quien hablo- le dije apretando los puños- ¿Dónde está Allison?-

-no se- contesto secamente.

-no te creo, dime donde esta- le exigí.

-ya te dije que no se- dijo lentamente cada silaba.

-te debió haber dicho algo-

-pues no lo hizo-

-no te creo, no estarías tan tranquilo al saber que ella esta desaparecía- le grite perdiendo los papeles.

-yo sé que ella se fue, más no sé a dónde- explico él. Y para darle más seguridad a sus palabras me mostro sus pensamientos. Y lo que me mostro me destrozo, ella le decía que se iría de Forks, que ya no podía estar cerca de mí, que se iría esa misma noche. Sin querer saber más corrí muy lejos de ahí, ella se fue, no podía perderla de aquella de manera, necesito encontrarla.

Llegue a la casa y Esme me veía con una sonrisa, tome las llave de mi Volvo y sin decir adiós tome la carretera rumbo a Port Angeles, pude ver por el retrovisor que Emmet y Rosalie me seguían, me detuve en una pequeña deviación, ellos hicieron lo mismo y bajaron del Jeep.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Emmet

-iré a buscarla- le respondí.

-iré contigo- dijo Rose.

-Rossie- le dije dulcemente mientras me acercaba a ella- yo sé que quieres buscarla, pero necesito hacer esto solo, todo esto es mi culpa.

-sé que es tu culpa idiota, pero eso no quita el hecho de que quiera ayudar- me dijo enojada.

-Rose, por favor, déjame buscarla yo solo, por hoy tan solo por hoy- le dije suplicante- ve a casa y dile a mamá que no se preocupe, que estaré bien, tan solo que no regresare hasta que no dé con ella.

-pero…-

-vamos Rose, dejemos solo a Edward, vamos a casa y tranquilicemos a los demás- dijo Emmet tomándola por un brazo.

-si tú no la encuentras para mañana, júrame que me llamaras para que yo vaya a buscarla- pidió ella.

-te lo juro hermanita- le dije antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-suerte hermano- dijo Emmet.

Después tome a gran velocidad la carretera, disminuyendo donde era necesario y acelerando cuando la desesperación me embargaba. Llegue en menos tiempo del previsto a mi destino, recorrí las calles siempre alerta de encontrarla, respirando fuertemente para reconocer su aroma, no sé cuántas veces repase cada calle, pero no daba con ella.

-Allison, Allison ¿Dónde estás mi niña?- me preguntaba mil veces- vuelve a mí pequeña, no sabes cuánto te necesito.

La oscuridad se plantó ante mis ojos, quería gritar y llorar, ya no podía más, ya no podía estar un segundo más sin ella, de mis labios tan solo salía su nombre, y como si tan solo bastara mencionarla enfrente de mí apareció el Mini Cooper negro, aquel auto que hace unos años Carlisle le regalo, y no es por ser patético, pero juro que ese auto estaba iluminado, era como encontrar un oasis en el desierto después de pasar días sin agua. Estaba estacionado enfrente de un hotel, sin pensarlo dos veces entre, me pare en la recepción y sin preámbulos pregunte por ella, a lo cual la recepcionista me negó la información pero haciendo uso de mis encantos vampíricos logre que me diera el número de habitación después de varios minutos. Con el corazón en un puño subí por el ascensor, busque de manera desesperada su puerta y toque suavemente en la espera de que mi dulce ángel apareciera, todo me daba vuelta, la emoción de volver a verla me cerraba la garganta. Ella abrió la puerta despacio y fue como vivir y morir al mismo tiempo, ahí estaba ella, con su cabello húmedo tan solo cubierta por una bata, hermosa y perfecta como siempre, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, yo tan solo quería besarla, después de tanto tiempo besarla seria la gloria y el paraíso en un solo acto.


	7. Chapter 7

Allison POV

Llegue a Port Angeles, era de noche, las estrellan brillaban tenuemente, la luna se escondía entre nubes, el cielo me otorgaba un momento de paz difícil de rechazar. Busque un hotel para poder pasar la noche, la habitación era pequeña y acogedora. Lejos de mi linda cabaña, lejos de mis hermanos, de Carlisle y Esme, lejos de mis lobos, lejos de él, del amor de mi vida, me sentía tan sola y vulnerable, me sentía perdida, como si estuviera en el peor de los laberintos. Me acurruque en la cama, dejando a un lado mi maleta. Por momentos se sentía la fortaleza de luchar por lo que era mío, pero había otros en que me negaba a esa posibilidad.

Me detuve de mi cuestionamiento por el cual no debería luchar por él, y me decide a pensar en todas la cosas buenas que iba a ganar si yo luchaba, habían tantas cosas por las cuales luchar, tantos momentos aun por vivir, tantos besos que compartir, palabras que decir y caricias que entregar, mil te amos que expresar… y si no ganaba al menos podre decir que lo intente, si él me rechaza me iré lejos, donde no pueda ver como él ama a otra, donde él no se sienta incomodo por mi presencia, aunque me duela alejarme de la amorosa y dulce de Esme, del protector y cariñoso Carlisle, de mi oso Emmet, de la sobreprotectora Rosalie, de la tierna y loca Alice, y mi serio y valiente militar Jasper, me rompe tan solo el pensar en alejarme de ellos. Y mi lobo Jacob, mi tierno lobito Seth y la divertida Leah, a ellos los extrañare demasiado.

La débil luz del día me dio directo a la cara, no había cambiado de posición en toda la noche, me sentía feliz y nostálgica al mismo tiempo, triste y fuerte, era un revoltijo de sentimientos encontrados. El despertador marco las 7 de la mañana, sonríe, por fin podría tener un día de ocio, no tener que ir a la escuela a fingir que prestaba atención.

-diablos, como se me pudo olvidar- me levante sobresaltada, odiándome internamente, hoy es lunes, hoy es día de escuela, hoy mis hermanos y Edward van a la escuela, hoy se darán cuenta que me fui de Forks, hoy ellos se van a preocupar, hoy ellos me buscaran, bueno al menos mis hermanos, Carlisle y Esme. Por lo bueno Alice no puede tener visiones acerca de mí y no podrá saber que estoy en un hotel.

Suspire algo tranquila, me aferre a la idea de irme por unos días, con la esperanza de que ellos no se dieran cuenta y ahora me preocupa la reacción de Esme, ella es la que más se va a preocupar por mi reciente desaparición. Bueno no mejor pensar en eso, en dos o tres días cuando regrese lo voy arreglar.

Me cambie de ropa, esta sería la primera vez que saldría de compras yo sola, ya que Alice siempre me lleva a rastra por todas las tiendas, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Tenía que comprar ropa muy bonita, hacerme tal vez un corte de cabello, aunque yo amaba mi cabello tal y como está pero si quería conquistarlo nuevamente tenía que hacer algunos cambios.

Recorrí varias tiendas, gastando de manera moderada mi dinero, no quería hacer uso de la tarjeta de crédito que Carlisle prácticamente me obligo a aceptar, cada vez que venimos de compras es Alice o Rosalie o Edward muy a pesar de mis reclamos pagaban por todo. Compre varias blusas bonitas, vestidos, jeans, zapatos, accesorios y aunque algo avergonzada compre lencería un tanto atrevida.

La mañana se me fue de las manos como arena, ya eran las dos de la tarde, en cada mano sostenía al menos 3 bolsas de puras comprar, las metí en mi carro y busque un salón de belleza, llegue a un salón espacioso con pocas clientas adentros, al momento que abrí la puerta todos voltearon a verme, un muchacho de cabello corto y un tono de tinte rojo-anaranjado se acercó a mí.

-hola chica, mi nombre es Luke, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte linda?- preguntaba este ofreciéndome su mano y yo agradecí haber traído guantes.

-mi nombre es Allison y vine por un cambio de look pero que no sea tan drástico- le exprese, la verdad no quería exagerar, tan solo quería un corte diferente pero sin perder el largo de mi cabello.

-¿un cambio de look? Por Dios, si eres hermosa así como estas- dijo él como si no creyera lo del cambio.

-gracias- le sonreí- pero quiero cambiar un poco

-de acuerdo, ven, seré yo quien te atienda, hermosa- dijo él señalándome una silla, enfrente de un gran espejo- veras que te dejo mil veces más bonita, aunque creo que eso será imposible.

-gracias- le sonreí.

-mmm… dime que es lo que te gustaría- dijo mientras sacaba varios peines y demás instrumentos y los colocaba en una mesa.

-la verdad no sé, tan solo quiero verme diferente, más bonita si se puede- le dije pensando que tal vez es por eso que Edward le gusto Bella, ella de seguro es más bonita que yo, aunque digan que los vampiros son hermosos yo no me sentía así.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- lo vi sin comprender- tus ojos se pusieron tristes- suspire como si lo necesitara realmente- no, no me digas ¿problemas de chicos? ¿Verdad?

-sí, lo que pasa es que una tipa nueva de la escuela le gusta a mi… novio por llamarlo así y pues quiero recuperarlo- no sabía porque le contaba esto a un desconocido pero lo necesitaba.

-no te preocupes reina, no creo que esa tipa sea más bonita que tú- yo le sonreí- pero para que estés tranquila te dejare como una diosa.

-ojala logres hacerme el milagro- nunca en mi vida humana ni vampírica fui vanidosa, pero ahora quiero verme perfecta para él.

-tú no te preocupes quedaras perfecta-

-pero que no sea tan drástico- le dije antes de que rociara mi cabello con agua. Me pregunto si quería conservar mis rizos y le dije que sí, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Edward, corto mis puntas dándole forma de "V", siempre lo tuve en forma recta, recorto mi cabello dándole más forma de cascada y agrego un flequillo hacia el lado derecho. Me encanto el resultado, no era exagerado pero se podía apreciar el cambio, era sencillamente bonito.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?- pregunto él y yo me lance a abrazarlo controlando mi fuerza.

-eres un genio, gracias-

-no exageres linda y espero que ese chico no sea ciego y se pierda la joya que tiene en sus narices- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias- me despedí de él después de pagar en la caja. Salí del salón y ya casi estaba oscureciendo, regrese al hotel, no era que me cansara físicamente pero si mentalmente y tenía que reponer fuerzas.

Deje las bolsas en la cama, me senté sobre ella con las piernas cruzada y empecé a ver todo lo que había comprado, imaginando que se quedaría con la boca abierta al verme, aunque creo que Alice querrá matarme por no decirle que venía de compras. Me preocupe al pensar cómo deben estar todos por mi desaparición, me picaba la mano para cuando menos avisarle a Esme de que estoy bien, aunque estoy segura que por más que le ruegue que no le diga nada a mis hermanos ella los enviara para asegurar mi bienestar y si eso sucede Edward sabrá donde estoy y lo que quiero en estos momento es estar sola.

Encendí la televisión esperando encontrar algo entretenido en ella, lo deje en un canal donde estaban pasando una película romántica, este no era el momento para torturarme pero estos tramas era uno de mis favoritos, empecé a enfocarme en la historia hasta que apareció la protagonista siendo sostenida por su pareja por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo y ella lo veía con un sonrojo, y fue en ese momento cuando recordé cuando él se me declaro, pero tan solo que en mí fue diferente, yo jamás podría sonrojarme. Apague la televisión más enojada y dolida si eso era posible, me metí en el baño, llene la tina con agua y agregue algunas esencias de vainilla, me sumergí en ella. Otra vez el dolor venía con más fuerza y sentía esas ganas de llorar o gritar, pero llorar era imposible y pues si gritaba asustaría a media ciudad, así que tan solo quedaba tragarme mi dolor, mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar a causa de mi dolor, sentía esas ganas de morir, y ahora Rosalie, Emmet o Jacob no estaban cerca para salvarme. Me sumergí hasta tener completamente la cabeza bajo el agua, tan patética es mi vida que ni siquiera puedo terminar con ella.

Salí de la tina y me coloque una bata, camine hacia la habitación y me enfrente al espejo, me observe de pies a cabeza, analizando cada detalle. ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Qué fue lo que la atrajo a él?, me cuestionaba. Mi cabello es largo y negro, el de ella más corto y café, mi piel blanca como el mármol el de ella blanca pero más por la falta de sol, mis ojos verdes y los de ella marrón, mis labios rojos, lo de ella rosados, los vampiros eran considerados como seres perfectos y hermosos, en que podría competir una simple humana ¿Qué tenía de especial ella? Una vocecita cruel en mi cabeza susurro – ella tiene vida y tú no- ahí fue donde lo comprendí.

El corazón de ella late, el mío esta inmóvil, su piel es cálida y suave, la mía es fría y dura, por sus venas corre sangre, la mía había desaparecido hace mucho, ella podía alimentarse como un ser normal, yo con la sangre de animales, ella podía sonrojarse yo jamás lo haría, ella podría envejecer yo condenada a estar siempre así, al menos cuando tenía a Edward a mi lado eso no importaba, ella podía llorar yo nunca podría derramar lágrimas, ella era humana yo tan solo un ser antinatural.

Como no me di cuenta antes, lo único en lo que ella me ganaba era en tener vida, vida que hace mucho perdí, humanidad que yo jamás recuperaré. Si eso es lo que buscaba Edward, yo no puedo competir contra ella, porque esa batalla la perdí hace 30 años.

Me desplome en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas, todo encajaba, ya no tenía posibilidades, ya todo se había ido al diablo. Me decidí, jamás volvería a Forks, ya no tenía por qué regresar, ya no había por quien luchar.

-pero yo lo amo- dije a nadie.

_-pero él no-_ contesto una voz cruel en mi cabeza.

-el amor no se acaba así de fácil- le dije desespera intentado hacerla recapacitar.

_-¿y quién te dijo que alguna vez te amo?-_ se burló.

-yo sé que fue así- le conteste enojada.

_-sí, si creyendo eso-_ me dijo sarcástica. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-el me ama o me amo y yo lo amo… yo luchare por él- le dije firme.

_-no gastes tú tiempo-_

-cállate, basta no quiero escucharte- le grite y ella desapareció con una risa macabra. Realmente me estoy volviendo loca, sin él pierdo la cordura.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase en esa posición, porque ahora todo era tan fácil y doloroso a la vez, él quiere vida y yo no se lo puedo dar. La realidad es injusta y cruel. Escuche como tocaban suavemente la puerta de mi habitación, tenía ganas de gritar que me dejaran sola, que no quería ver a nadie, pero aun así con un gran suspiro de cansancio me levante, y lo que vi por un momento pensé que era producto de mi mente que por fin había llegado al punto de locura extrema. Enfrente de mí se encontraba Edward, mi Edward, viéndome de manera penetrante, ninguno de los dos emitía palabras, mi garganta estaba cerrada y creí haberme vuelto loca.

-Ed… Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto en un susurro, parpadeando varias veces, pensando que tal vez él se esfumaría.

-estoy aquí por ti- dijo él de manera seria avanzando hacia mí, yo retrocedí por su cercanía que me perturbaba.

-¿por mí?- el tan solo asintió. De seguro Carlisle, Esme o Rosalie lo obligaron a buscarme, es por eso que él está aquí, y no porque él haya querido- vete Edward- le dije enojada y dolida- quiero estar sola.

-no, no me iré, no sin antes hablar contigo- su mirada no admitía replica, pero quien dijo que yo era sumisa.

-¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿De ella? ¿Qué ya te enamoraste?- le grite enojada y al parecer mis palabras le dolieron porque agacho la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Allison… yo… yo te amo- me dijo él. Me ama, él me ama, pero de seguro tan solo como ama a Alice o Rosalie o Esme.

-no te creo y es mejor que te vayas- le dije señalando la puerta. Me gire para no verlo y sucumbir a mis deseos de abrazarlo y devorarle la boca.

-créeme, por favor, yo te amo- dijo él abrazándome por la cintura y besando mi cuello. Con todo el dolor de mi alma me deshice de él y me aleje varios pasos.

-si viniste aquí tan solo porque ella te rechazo, es mejor que te vayas y no me busques más- le grite furiosa, ni yo misma sabia de donde salían aquellas palabras, tan solo era mi cabeza se negaba a la posibilidad de que él me amara, yo no quería ilusionarme y terminar más rota de lo que estoy.

-Allison, tú siempre haciendo que tome el camino más difícil- dijo él antes de cargarme como saco de papas sobre su hombro izquierdo, para después saltar por la ventana, e internarnos en un pequeño pero espeso bosque que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Patalee y golpee su espalda varias veces con la intensión de bajarme pero él no daba indicio de que le doliera, es más creo que lo escuche reír y eso hizo enfurecerme más. Cuando por fin me bajo, no dude un segundo en lanzarme a golpearlo, él tan solo sonreía, cuando la intensidad de mis golpes bajo él no dudo en abrazarme, y quien era yo para negarme a un abrazo de mi amor, hace tanto tiempo que no me abrazaba de esta manera que ahora me sentía en el cielo.

-ya, ya tranquila, mi niña salvaje- dijo de manera cariñosa acariciando mi cabello. Yo me separe de él.

-¿para qué me trajiste aquí?- le pregunte, mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, en un intento de darme valor para no lanzarme a sus brazos.

-para que podamos hablar- dijo él metiendo las manos en la bolsa de su chaqueta. Ahí me di cuenta que yo tan solo estaba usando una bata de baño, e instintivamente trate de cubrirme un poco más, lo escuche reír y si pudiera sonrojarme hubiera alcanzado un tono de piel rojo radiactivo.

-¿de qué te ríes?- le pregunte de mala manera, pero muerta de la vergüenza.

-de que intestas cubrirte cuando yo conozco tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano- dijo él en un tono de voz que derrite las piernas y se acercaba a mí de manera peligrosa.

-idiota- le susurre, empecé a caminar para salir de aquel lugar, graciosa me voy a ver caminando por la ciudad con una bata, a ver como explico esto en el hotel.

-no, tú no te vas sin que hablemos- dijo él sosteniendo mi mano.

-pero yo no quiero hablar contigo, todo lo que tenías que decir ya lo dijiste, ahora déjame en paz- le dije tranquila, yo no quería terminar en malos tratos con él, a pesar de todo lo amaba.

-por favor, tenemos que hablar- dijo el suplicante.

-¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿Qué me amas? ¿Qué te arrepientes?- le pregunte sarcásticamente, esperando una negación de su parte.

-sí, sí y si… yo te amo, Allison, eres mi existencia- confeso él, y un golpe en el pecho me indico que estaba viva.

-no, no te creo, ya no me ilusiones más- le grite desesperada, intentando deshacerme de su agarre, pero él usando toda su fuerza me abrazo- dime Edward ¿Qué ganas con ilusionarme de esta manera?

-sé que me equivoque, pero créeme cuando digo que te amo, porque esa es mi única verdad, Allison, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez, en aquel bosque rodeada de lobos, cuando me viste por primera vez a los ojos, cuando me sonreíste por primera vez, te amo- dijo él muy cerca de mi oído, mi pecho golpeaba de la emoción- por favor perdóname, no sé lo que me paso, tan solo sé que me arrepentí tres segundos después de decirte aquellas palabras, me arrepentí porque me acorde de a quien realmente amo- quería creerle, juro que sí, pero había algo que me hacía dudar. Lo aleje de mí para poder verlo a los ojos y darme cuenta de que no mentía.

-Edward, no tienes que hacer esto, yo comprenderé si ya no me amas, yo… me alejare de ti si es a ella a quien quieres- le dije con voz temblorosa, mis ojos hormigueaban más que nunca.

-no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, te amo, te amo- dijo él viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-¿enserio? ¿Enserio me amas?- le pregunto en un susurro, me abrazo y empezó a repartir besos en mi cuello.

-sí, te amo- respondió él entre besos y besos.

-yo no estoy viva- le solté esas palabras sin pensar. Él se alejó de mí y me quedo viendo como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto confundido.

-de que entenderé que si lo que quieres es vida, yo… yo no la tengo y ella sí- le dije mi gran temor, pensando que es eso en lo que ella me gana.

-crees que tendré vida si no tengo tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tus abrazos, tus regaños, tus gestos, tus besos, tus caricias o simplemente tu presencia. Dime realmente crees que yo tendré vida o tan siquiera querré tenerla cuando me faltes tú- dijo él esperando una contestación de mi parte. Yo me lance a besarlo, ya no había más que decir, él me ama y con eso me bastaba.

-júrame, júrame que jamás me vas a dejar- le pedí, otra situación así no podría soportarla.

-primero incinerado antes de que esto vuelva a ocurrir- me contesto él dulcemente, reí feliz, por fin lo tenía de nuevo, yo lo amaba- te amo.

-gracias por decirlo, un poco más y muero- dijo él abrazándome y luego nos fundimos en un beso lleno de tantos sentimientos, sentía la emoción explotar dentro de mi pecho, mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina y él tuvo que sostenerme más fuerte para no caer- regresemos a casa, antes de que Esme se preocupe más o Rosalie venga a matarme- yo tan solo asentí. Diablos, me olvide del carácter volátil de Rose, de seguro querrá matarme.

-¿crees que Rosalie me mate?- le pregunte mientras caminábamos de vuelta al hotel.

-no, ella está furiosa conmigo- contesto con simpleza. Llegamos al hotel y como ya era tarde no nos costó nada subir por la venta por donde habíamos salido. Me vestí y recogí todas mis cosas, las metimos al Volvo, mi auto ya lo vendría a buscar Emmet o Jasper luego.

-¿te cortaste el cabello?- pregunto él mientras estábamos en la carretera.

-sí, ¿no te gusta?- pregunte preocupada.

-te ves más hermosa- dijo él con una sonrisa, depositando un dulce beso en el dorso de mi mano.

-gracias, lo hice por ti, para poder reconquistarte- le confesé. Él tan solo sonrió de manera culpable.

Llegamos a casa y todos nos esperaban afuera, me sentía preocupada por sus reacciones, cuando baje, el primero en abrazarme fue Emmet, ni siquiera lo vi venir.

-pequeña, que no se te vuelva ocurrir desaparecer de esa manera- dijo en un tono de regaño después de haberme soltado.

-Allison, me alegro de que estés bien y que hayas vuelto- me dijo Alice antes de abrazarme fuertemente.

-no te vuelvas a ir de esa manera, niña tonta- me dijo un poco enojada Rose, para luego abrazarme de manera aliviada.

-te extrañamos- hablo Jasper antes de abrazarme.

-qué bueno que estas bien mi niña, me tenías tan preocupada- dijo Esme abrazándome de manera cariñosa.

-perdón por preocuparte, mamá- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo. Con ella me sentí con una hija, sentía el amor que mi madre desafortunadamente se vio obligada a no darme.

-no te vuelvas a ir de esa manera hija- me pidió Carlisle abrazándome con todo el cariño que mi padre me negó.

-lo siento, papá- lo abrace fuertemente. El amor de mi padre fue el que más me dolió no recibir, él si podía dármelo tan solo que no quiso.

Todos pasamos a la casa, y como era de esperarse me reclamaron por desaparecer de esa manera, pero después de mi explicación todos se quedaron tranquilos, pero haciéndome jurar que no lo volviera hacer y yo lo jure observando a Edward y él también juro que así seria. Por fin podía estar tranquila, estaba de nuevo con mi familia, cerca de mi Jacob, Seth y Leah, pero sobre todo junto a Edward, el amor de toda mi eternidad.


End file.
